Rectitude: a cliche
by shinseina
Summary: "Hanya karena pernah menciummu sekali, bukan berarti aku punya perasaan khusus padamu, Naruto," /completed/
1. RECount

**Notes:**

Sasuke = 25

Naruto = 20

Iruka = 32

-ii-

**NARUTO ****© Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warns : Mature lines, slow updates (Ha!)**

-ii-

**RECTITUDE**

**R****ECount**

-ii-

Bunyi-bunyian yang didengarnya bukan berasal dari mimpi.

Suara itu, terdengar seperti gedoran kasar, diinterpretasikan oleh alam bawah sadar Sasuke sebagai gebrakan ranjang beradu dengan dinding; membuatnya semakin menyusupkan tubuh dalam kasur dan menyeringai dalam bantal. Satu nama muncul dalam pikirannya; lalu beberapa nama… dia hampir bisa mencium bau parfum wanita yang masih menempel di sarung bantal…. _Hn_, mimpi indah.

Itu sebelum suara kasar laki-laki turut terdengar bersamaan dengan… fantasi liarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu tapi dia tahu (dan merasa) namanya disebut. Suara ini cukup persisten, membuat alam bawah sadar _a.k.a_ fantasi Sasuke yang terbilang rumit dan tangguh menjadi agak goyah; dari tidur sepenuhnya menjadi setengah terbangun.

Dia mengerjapkan mata di dinding yang biasa, mengharap informasi waktu dari penunjuk di atas sana lalu dia sadar kalau belum mengganti baterai jam tersebut. Lagipula dia tidak bisa melihat angka dalam jarak dan intensitas cahaya seperti itu. Maka Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk mengangkat tangan, merogoh dalam keremangan kamar pada meja di samping tempat tidur, menyambar jam meja-nya (yang dilengkapi fitur layar-menyala, tentu saja)—lalu mengumpat.

Sasuke memutuskan saat ini antara jam 'terlalu cepat bangun' dan jam '_Goukakyu no jutsu_ untuk siapapun _itu_ yang membangunkanku'. Dia menendang selimutnya ke pinggir dan, untuk berjaga-jaga, menyambar sebilah kunai yang kemudian dia selipkan di pinggang boxer. Mutilasi tamu-pengganggu-tidur-setelah-misi-super-melelahkan di depan pintu rumah Jounin peringkat misi-S mungkin masih bisa ditoleransi departemen ANBU. Setidaknya dia malah lega jadi nuke-nin agar bisa berpisah dari porsi monster misi-misi dari Hokage.

Dia melangkah timpang dari kamar tidur menuju pintu depan, masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan kesadaran yang masih tipis serta otot-otot lelah. Ketika mencapai gedoran bermasalah itu, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di media suara; getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu kayu kokoh tersebut terasa hingga tulang belakangnya.

Sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu; lebih dari siap untuk segera memutilasi yang bersangkutan.

Apa yang diinginkan _orang itu_ di jam sialan ini?

Dia menyentak pintu hingga terbuka tepat sebelum satu gedoran dari kepal tangan seseorang mencapai permukaan kayu. Sasuke meraba dinding dan memencet tombol lampu teras dengan kekuatan berlebih, menyorongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil berpegangan pada bingkai pintu.

"_Hn_, apa maumu jam segini? Puas membangunkan seisi kompleks? Kenapa Kau datang padaku lagi? Jangan bilang kunci rumahmu hilang! Pasti Iruka akhirnya membuangmu, _hn_? Apa yang Kau inginkan?" Sasuke berharap tatapan-bangun-tidurnya cukup mengintimidasi, tapi seperti yang sudah diduga malah berlaku sebaliknya.

Naruto menyeringai senang dalam benderang lampu teras, rambut pirangnya kusut di berbagai tempat, mengepit ransel berukuran sedang di lengan yang tidak digunakan untuk menggedor pintu. Dia kelihatannya belum bercukur dalam waktu lama dan Sasuke menduga Naruto jauh lebih bau bila didekati.

"Aku tak sengaja mengembara sampai sini," Naruto berkata ceria, "dan kupikir lebih baik mengunjungi rekan lama—komandan tim tujuh, Sasuke-_senpai_..."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'senpai', mengerikan… dan jangan nyengir setelah hampir mendobrak pintu—SIAL! Ini…" Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto yang lebih rendah beberapa senti darinya, "…cepat masuk sebelum mereka melemparimu dengan kunai!"

Naruto mengerling sekitarnya lalu mengangguk; berbagai teras rumah telah menyalakan lampu masing-masing dan terdengar gerutuan jengkel dari beberapa tempat.

Naruto membiarkan dirinya setengah diseret melalui jaket kulit oranye yang dia kenakan. Sasuke segera menutup pintu setelah mematikan lampu teras dan berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Kalau saja ada rombongan patroli, Naruto… aku bersumpah akan menyuruh mereka menangkapmu!"

"Hmm… aku pernah diancam begitu kemarin dulu," Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dan melangkah ke sofa terdekat, melempar ranselnya asal-asalan di lantai dengan bunyi debam (Sasuke tak mau menduga-duga apa isi ransel itu) lalu mulai melepas jaket oranye-nya.

"Tunggu," Sasuke berkata, bergerak kearah sofa, "Siapa bilang boleh nginap? Jangan langsung nyaman, pulang sana! Mau kopi? Apa Iruka tahu Kau disini?"

Naruto setengah mengangkat bahu dalam posisi melepas jaket.

"Biarkan aku tidur di sofa," Naruto mendengus, membiarkan jaketnya jatuh di dekat kakinya, "Capek. Iruka bukan ibuku… dan ya, aku mau kopi."

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa saat, tindakan paling bijaksana adalah membuat Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau _dirinya_ juga secapek itu. Maka dia bergerak ke arah dapur, mencabut kunai dari pinggangnya dengan brutal (syukurlah tak meninggalkan apapun kecuali goresan tipis di lapisan karet boxer), lalu meraih dua buah mug dari rak di samping tempat cuci piring.

Selalu argumen yang sama, selalu membiarkan Naruto menetap pada akhirnya... Sasuke mengerumbel saat menghidupkan kompor; Itachi bisa menertawakannya kalau tahu masalah ini.

Dia adalah Jounin peringkat-S yang berkepala dingin saat menjalankan misi tapi lunak—terlalu lunak malahan—pada mantan anak buahnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mendiamkan Naruto sejak mereka berpisah dalam tim yang berbeda. Hampir setahun lalu Sasuke naik pangkat hingga sejajar dengan Kakashi, mantan Jounin pengajarnya, sementara Naruto bergabung dalam resimen Jounin yang melaksanakan misi secara bebas; sejak saat itulah Naruto mendeklarasikan 'kemerdekaan'-nya.

Dan... sejak saat itu pula Naruto tidak pernah terlihat di kantor Hokage maupun di area Konoha—bahkan di warung ramen favoritnya sekalipun. Dia hanya pernah muncul sekali-sekali dan menginap beberapa kali di rumah Sasuke bila misi yang dia terima menyangkut masalah Konoha. Naruto itu, seperti yang sudah disimpulkan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke sendiri; ceroboh, tak pernah merasa puas, tak bisa diatur, namun entah mengapa seluruh aksinya bisa dipertanggungjawabkan.

Mungkin dia hanya sedikit khawatir.

Tiga minggu lalu Sasuke membuat Naruto berjanji untuk menghentikan ide-ide tak berguna soal kemerdekaan-nya dan, di luar sifat 'tak bisa diatur', agar pulang ke rumah yang dia tempati bersama Iruka. Sasuke mengira posisinya sebagai penjaga sudah selesai; mungkin… hingga dilihatnya kondisi Naruto sekarang dan hari-hari sebelum ini.

Sasuke merasa tahu alasan Naruto ada di sini; Iruka.

Naruto sudah pasti tidak mengikuti anjuran Iruka (mungkin lebih tepat disebut perintah) dan menggelandang lagi entah kemana, meninggalkan Iruka seperti biasa. Bila dia pulang dalam kondisi seperti orang kurang makan seperti saat ini dia akan membuat Iruka khawatir. Kadang Sasuke tidak tahu jalan pikiran Iruka; Naruto adalah Jounin Konoha yang diberi beban misi, jadi sebenarnya pulang dalam kondisi sekarat-pun tidak begitu mengejutkan.

Tapi dia agak setuju dengan Iruka selama kondisi buruk Naruto bukan gara-gara melaksanakan misi tapi hanya untuk menyenangkan ego kemerdekaan yang dia anut.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Naruto dari paham itu? Dan kenapa, _demi Sandaime di surga sana_, dia selalu berakhir di rumahnya?

Sasuke menyambar bungkusan gula sachet, mematikan kompor, lalu menuang air panas ke dalam mesin pembuat kopi. Naruto telah mengikutinya di dapur; melipat kedua lengan di depan dada sambil bersandar di dinding di seberang Sasuke.

"Jadi kapan Kau akan menghubungi Iruka?" Sasuke berkata, mempersiapkan dua mug tadi di dekat cairan hitam pekat dalam teko.

"Heh… tak usah khawatirkan aku dan dia—Oke? Tak ada masalah diantara kami. Dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan... misi-misi dari Konoha. Kau pasti tahu 'kan," Naruto mengulik kotoran di jempol kanannya dengan kuku di tangan lain, "... dia sama sibuknya denganmu. Jadi tinggalkan masalah kami dan-jangan-ikut-campur. Lagipula untuk apa ikut-ikutan? Ini 'kan masalah keluargaku. Urus keluarga Uchiha-mu sendiri."

Sasuke menjauh dari mesin kopi dan menyambar bahu Naruto (lagi) hingga yang bersangkutan berputar ditempat. Lalu dia memegang leher belakang serta punggung Naruto; mendorongnya hingga pintu depan, menahan pinggang Naruto dengan lutut serta telapak tangannya hingga menempel sejajar dengan dinding di sebelah ambang pintu, membuka gerendel pintu dengan tangan lain, menghiraukan teriakan dari yang bersangkutan hingga mereka mencapai teras luar, dan mendorong tamu tengah-malamnya itu agar menjauh dari teras.

Tidak lupa, sebagai pengganti salam '_go fucking away'_, membanting pintu hingga menutup—saking kerasnya sampai-sampai menggetarkan kaca jendela.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke melempar keluar ransel beserta jaket oranye sebagai impresi bahwa Jounin pirang itu benar-benar diusir.

-ii-

Setelah kembali tidur selama hampir dua jam penuh, Sasuke memaksa mata untuk kembali terbuka dan menjalani aktivitas pagi-nya seperti biasa.

Dia setengah-menyeret langkah menuju pintu depan sambil membatin apakah nanti bisa mencuri kesempatan tidur siang saat pertemuan rutin dengan departemen informasi... Saking asyiknya dengan penyusunan rencana tidur-tanpa-ketahuan, Sasuke tak menyadari kakinya menyenggol sesuatu di lantai teras. Dia sedikit terjerembab, tepat waktu menyambar ambang pintu sebelum jatuh, lalu menatap arah lantai... merasa tahu apa yang mungkin tergeletak di situ.

"Heiii... hati-hati kaki!" Naruto menggerumbel dari bawah selimut jaket kulitnya. Dia merangkak, lalu duduk. Sasuke masih mengawasi dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, "...jangan menatapku begitu! Memang apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan setelah dilempar keluar?"

"Pulang." Sasuke menggeram, melangkah menghindar lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya, "Pulang. Jangan menggelandang di terasku. Ada papan larangan masuk untuk gelandangan di kompleks ini."

"Oh… ayolah, biarkan aku pinjam toiletmu sebentar…. Atau aku akan melakukannya di depan rumahmu! Tetangga sebelah bisa melihat—"

Sasuke berhenti, membalik tubuhnya dengan kekaleman yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri; lalu dia mengangkat tangan untuk mendemonstrasikan segel Chidori. Naruto, agak terkejut, namun turut mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap melakukan segel Kagebunshin... Sepasang warna hitam balik menatap warna biru dengan kepercayaan diri dan keangkuhan yang membuat muak.

Naruto tahu dia takkan menang.

"Oke… OKE! Aku pulang. Puas?"

Sasuke menggerakkan rahangnya, tapi tidak tersenyum, hanya mengangguk cepat. Dia menunjuk Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum berbalik lagi dan melompat ke atap gedung terdekat.

-ii-

Dia berdiri di depan rumahnya dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama.

Pikirannya tercabik antara jengkel dan kagum; Naruto, duduk di posisi yang sama di teras sejak sembilan jam lalu, menatap padanya dengan keras hati. Sasuke hanya mengawasi saat Naruto berdiri dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, balik menatap dirinya setelah mendengus keras.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto sudah memberi tantangan duel; terang-terangan.

Dia mengeraskan rahang dan mulai melangkah ke arah Jounin bermata biru itu. Naruto, di lain pihak, menyeka hidung dengan lengannya dan bersiap pada apapun yang akan dia terima. Semakin mengeratkan kuda-kuda pada tiap langkah Sasuke yang kian mendekat—Sasuke sendiri terlihat sangat kalem dan meyakinkan walaupun sebenarnya luar biasa jengkel.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap langsung padanya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak suka keheningan. Dia benci merasakan udara tegang di antara mereka, yang padahal bisa digantikan dengan kalimat… Teriakan, kalau perlu.

Sesuai dugaannya, Naruto-lah yang pertama kali bersuara setelah menyeka hidung sekali lagi, "Ngg… jadi aku menunggumu—Lalu... lalu... aku kencing di halaman belakang jadi tak ada yang melihat."

Sasuke membuka mulut hanya untuk menutupnya kembali. Tindakan bijak kali ini adalah diam dan lihat-apa-yang-akan-terjadi... Sebenarnya dia sudah melihat; sosok cemberut dan lusuh, tapi dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dia pertama kali mengenal Naruto pada masa-masa Chunnin... calon Genin liar yang terlalu riang tapi juga sangat tabah di masa-masa berat. Sbenarnya Naruto masih seperti itu hingga keluar dari tim kerja mereka; seakan dia berganti karakter.

-ii-

Naruto nyaris tersenyum saat Sasuke membuka pintu. Namun lengkungan bibir itu berganti dengan umpatan saat daun pintu menutup keras di depan hidungnya.

-ii-

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan porsi makan malam saat dia mengintip dari balik kerai untuk yang keempat kalinya malam itu. Naruto masih ada di teras dalam posisi memeluk lutut seolah hanya dirinya-lah yang hidup di dunia ini.

Naruto, Sasuke kembali berasumsi, luar biasa persisten, sangat tabah, dan Sasuke sendiri merasa dirinya melemah.

Menyedihkan.

Setelah limabelas menit berlalu dan karena dia masih ingin diakui sebagai manusia juga karena dia (sedikit) peduli pada Naruto dalam berbagai sudut pandang yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mengerti, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Naruto berputar di tempat dan menatapnya dari bawah lantai seperti kucing liar yang mengharap belas kasihan.

"DIAM. Buka mulut, saat itu kupanggil tim Kakashi untuk menangkapmu," Sasuke memberikan peringatannya, "Masuk, mandi, ke dapur kalau sudah selesai."

Naruto langsung menutup mulut, merangkak berdiri dan berlari melewati Sasuke sebelum sang pemilik rumah berubah pikiran. Sasuke mendengar pintu kamar mandi-nya tertutup, merasa sangat puas, dia melangkah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Naruto berjingkat ke dapur duapuluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan menempel di tengkuk serta dahinya, selembar handuk dilingkarkan di pinggang. Sasuke menatapnya sekilas, lalu menunjuk kursi dapur dengan dagu dan Naruto duduk diatas kursi tersebut dalam diam.

"Aku boleh 'buka mulut' sekarang?" Naruto berkata hati-hati namun langsung dibalas dengan tatapan kejam. Jadi dia memutuskan saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ngobrol santai.

Sasuke meletakkan sebotol air mineral dan lima potong roti isi dalam piring kecil di depan hidung Naruto yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kemauannya untuk membuka mulut selain memasukkan potongan besar roti. Dia menghabiskan separo botol airnya dalam dua tegukan, matanya terpaku pada sebungkus roti yang bertengger di dekat rak gelas.

"Kapan terakhir kali Kau makan?" Sasuke bertanya, melipat lengannya sambil mengawasi aksi Naruto menelan dua potong roti sekaligus.

"Aku bukan Genin berumur duabelas yang—," Naruto mulai

"KAPAN terakhir kali Kau makan?" Sasuke bertanya, sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bukan anak buahmu. Tak usah—" Naruto melanjutkan, sedikit lebih keras dari seharusnya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto bergeser mundur—tampak terkejut, "Aku bertanya dan Kau menjawab. Aku menganjurkanmu untuk keluar sekarang juga dari rumahku kalau tidak mau mematuhi permintaan sederhana ini."

"Dompetku hilang… beberapa hari lalu," Naruto menyerah, tahu benar keseriusan ancaman tersebut walau dia menjawab dengan enggan dan pelan.

"Dan tidak pulang karena...?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, merasa superior sekarang setelah menangkap satu kelemahan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau Iruka menceramahiku, oke? Aku hanya—malas berurusan dengannya saat ini," Naruto mengerling pada bungkus roti lagi. Dia memang tidak meminta tapi Sasuke memutuskan dia sebaiknya membuat roti isi lagi.

Sasuke tahu, sebagai orang yang jauh lebih dewasa dia seharusnya menasehati Naruto agar berhenti main-main. Bagaimana dia telah membuat khawatir semua orang, mengabaikan semua kesempatan emas yang datang... Sebelumnya dia menganggap Naruto sudah dewasa dan bisa mengambil langkah sendiri (walau selisih lima tahun sebenarnya tidak berarti apapun), itu karena dia ingat dirinya dulu juga seperti itu; hanya saja dia tumbuh di keluarga shinobi elit di bawah bayang-bayang nama seorang jenius jadi Sasuke bisa melangkah maju karena memiliki beban dan tanggung jawab yang besar.

Dia tidak bisa memaksakan paham radikal itu dalam idealisme kebebasan Naruto. Tapi sekarang... anak ini benar-benar butuh bantuan.

Dia mengawasi Naruto memakan roti isi kelima-nya dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak anak itu bicara, besok pagi.

-ii-

Sasuke terbangun oleh sense siaga-shinobinya di pagi hari pukul empat. Dia merasa seseorang membuka gerendel pintu depan, langsung sadar siapa yang sedang mengutak-atik pintu rumahnya.

Dia hanya terpaku di ranjang setelah pintu tertutup. Berharap Naruto akhirnya pulang dan membereskan masalahnya dengan Iruka. Dia bisa berharap….

-ii-

Siang ini dia sadar kalau Naruto tidak melakukan apapun.

Dia langsung tahu begitu berpapasan dengan Iruka di koridor kantor Hokage. Chunnin itu memojokkannya di sudut sebelum dia sempat berputar balik.

"Jadi…," Sasuke memulai, "…bisa kulihat Naruto belum bertemu denganmu?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Iruka kelihatannya sangat lega, "Bagus… Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir—maksudku, yah… aku tahu dia sangat bisa menjaga diri. Tapi Kau tahu? Aku cuma memastikan ada saksi mata yang tahu keberadaan anak itu."

"Kupikir dia sudah pulang. Dia pergi dari tempatku pagi-pagi sekali," Sasuke menambahkan, "Dia seharusnya sudah sampai di tempatmu."

Iruka diam sejenak, lalu dia berdehem pelan, "Oh. Dia belum memberitahumu."

"Mengenai...?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ada apa? Dia kelihatan sehat… walau agak bau. _Hn_, dia juga kehilangan dompetnya—atau mungkin tidak benar-benar kehilangan dompetnya… Apa dia masih main di bar Iwagakure?"

"Aku sudah protes soal ini sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan dan masih pulang dalam kondisi mabuk dan…" Iruka mendesah lelah, "… tapi Kau tak perlu mendengarku ngomel saat ini."

"Kalau tingkahnya itu karena tidak puas dengan misi... aku bisa meminta Itachi untuk mencarikan tugas di departemen kami," Sasuke kembali berkata setelah hening agak lama.

"Yah, tentu saja kami sudah membicarakannya—aku dan Naruto," Iruka menggaruk hidungnya tepat di bekas luka, "Dia malah jadi jengkel saat kusodorkan daftar misi dari Hokage. Anak itu bukannya tidak puas oleh kualitas misi… sepertinya dia tidak puas karena selalu dibantu," lalu dia menambahkan pelan setelah menarik nafas panjang, "Dengar… dia sudah benar-benar diluar kontrol dan… aku mengusirnya dari rumah. Untuk kebaikannya—juga kesehatan jiwaku, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu saja. Walau bisa kaulihat aku mulai khawatir… lagi."

"Mengusirnya dari rumah—kalian?" Sasuke tahu suaranya mengambang di udara di antara mereka. Dia masih tidak percaya Iruka bisa setega itu.

"Aku tahu kalau… yah, percayalah Sasuke. Dia jauh lebik baik bila dibebaskan," Iruka berdehem lagi, "…dia sedang mencari sesuatu, bukan tugas kita lagi untuk mengarahkannya. Selain itu aku tak tahu persis apa yang sedang dia cari."

Sasuke menyentuh dagunya tanpa sadar. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Iruka.

"Aku bukan pihak yang tepat untuk mencari tahu, Sasuke… itu bagianmu."

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, "Aku?"

"Tanyakan apa yang dia mau. Aku sudah coba tapi dia tak mau jawab."

Sasuke berpikir, jika Iruka sudah mencoba dan gagal, kecil kemungkinan dia tidak akan mendapat hasil yang sama.

-ii-

Jadi sekarang dia menunggu.

Dia menunggu kedatangan Naruto di rumahnya beberapa hari setelah pertemuan dengan Iruka. Dia terus menunggu, dan bahkan mengharap Naruto akan menggedor paksa pintu rumahnya di dini hari seperti saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Ketika bosan menunggu dia mulai melakukan patroli di seluruh Konoha walau peringkat tugas itu hanya untuk anggota Chuunin departemen keamanan.

Dan ketika dia sudah bosan melihat Konoha di malam hari, dia beranjak ke Iwagakure—berkeliling tanpa arah di kawasan bar-bar malam yang jarang sekali dia kunjungi untuk sekedar santai. Lalu saat dia akhirnya menyerah dan bermaksud pulang, dilihatnya punggung seseorang yang memakai jaket oranye dari kerumunan massa yang berbaris di bar paling ramai. Kalau saja Sasuke melihat warna pirang—bukan hitam—dia pasti langsung meluncur untuk menyeret sosok itu. Tidak, dia hanya orang yang memakai jaket Naruto. Lagipula... Naruto sudah berusia duapuluh, tahun ini. Jika dia bermaksud menghabiskan malam di bar tertentu—yah, itu urusan Naruto, bukan urusannya….

…jika Naruto bermaksud menyia-nyiakan bakat shinobinya dengan minum-minum (Sasuke teringat nasehat seorang tua dari klan Hyuuga mengenai tiga pantangan Shinobi yang mencakup sake, wanita, serta uang), itu adalah hak prerogatif yang bersangkutan dan Sasuke tak punya hak untuk ikut campur…

…tapi bila diijinkan, Sasuke lebih _memilih_ untuk mengarahkan bakat itu ke arah yang tepat; dia akan memelihara bakat tersebut, mendukungnya dengan segala otoritas yang dia milliki, lalu mengawasi saat bakat yang dimaksud dapat mengatasi berbagai misi pelik. Dia memang tak punya hak untuk ikut campur tapi dia berhak untuk sekedar mengawasi. Dia telah berinvestasi dengan bakat tersebut sejak si pemilik menjadi anak buahnya. Dia akan sangat menyesal jika bakat tersebut terbuang sia-sia hanya karena pengaruh sake murah dari bangunan bobrok yang berada di gang kecil gelap, di kawasan memuakkan.

Maka Sasuke menyimpan ikat kepala Konohanya dan merapatkan mantel bepergian sebelum melangkah ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Orang-orang berkerumun di barisan bartender sementara yang lain tersebar merata; berdansa seperti orang gila di lantai, saling memangku satu-sama lain di deretan sofa, saling mengumpat di depan wajah masing-masing... Sasuke mencoba menghiraukan semua itu; dia mulai mencari kepala pirang di antara warna hitam dan merah atau paling tidak orang yang memakai jaket oranye menyolok. Dia menyelip di antara barisan bartender dan tak menemukan baik rambut pirang maupun jaket oranye, sambil menolak apapun itu—dalam botol yang disodorkan oleh seorang wanita padanya.

Dua wanita lain (tidak penting bagaimana bentuk mereka dan Sasuke agak yakin jenis kelamin keduanya perempuan, dia tidak kenal mereka jadi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau menganggap keduanya perempuan), mengajak bicara saat dia lewat. Tapi Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan tak-sabar.

Jadi setelah beberapa menit berkutat dalam keremangan serta kerumunan ketat, Sasuke memutuskan tidak hanya Naruto saja yang punya selera aneh dalam pemilihan jaket.

Dia nyaris mencapai pintu keluar saat dilihatnya kepala pirang menyembul dari deretan sofa di ruang atas. Bagus, dirinya, seorang Jounin misi-S, tidak sadar bar itu punya ruang atas.

Sekarang setelah menemukan Naruto dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan keberadaannya di bar ini. Sasuke cukup yakin Naruto akan semakin keras kepala kalau tahu dirinya sedang diawasi, dan mungkin... bar tersebut akan menjadi arena pertempuran dua ninja Konoha kalau Naruto bisa lebih tidak puas lagi. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat sosok laki-laki berbadan tegap berjalan menjauh dari kepala pirang yang dimaksud dan menuju deretan bartender untuk memesan sebotol sake.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak lagi membutuhkan dompetnya yang hilang.

...dan tentu saja Naruto memiliki wajah yang menarik lalu dia...

Sasuke melangkah cepat, naik melalui tangga di samping bar, mendengus keras agar bisa didengar oleh Naruto—yang tentu saja langsung melirik kaget. Dia melipat lengan, menatap si pirang dengan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha sebelum-mengeluarkan-sharingan, sementara Naruto balik menatap seolah Sasuke sudah gila.

"Ehm, Sasuke?" Naruto berkata pelan, tampak luar biasa heran.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang Kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ehm, cari minum?" Naruto menjawab, sekarang agak bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudku... dengar, aku bicara dengan Iruka—beberapa hari lalu," Sasuke nyaris kedengaran seperti sedang mendesis, semakin mendekat, tapi Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya melampaui bahunya. Laki-laki yang tadi memesan sake sudah datang, membawa dua cawan di tangan yang tidak dia gunakan untuk mengepit botol sake. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menilai, mendengus, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto setelah meletakkan cawan serta botol sake di atas meja—kelewat kuat karena isi sake sedikit tumpah di tangannya. Dia menjilat tangannya yang terkena sake, menyeringai pada Naruto.

Sasuke tidak tahu persis bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya, tapi Naruto memberinya pandangan gelisah. Lalu saat laki-laki itu beringsut dan melakukan sesuatu pada telinga Naruto dengan mulutnya... dan Sasuke setengah percaya dirinya telah dideportasi ke dunia Mangekyou Itachi.

Dia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana tangannya menemukan kerah baju laki-laki itu, atau kenapa dia menjadi lepas kontrol.

"HEII! DIA BELUM LEGAL!" Sasuke agak yakin itu suaranya.

"_Apa-apaan? _UMURKU DUAPULUH!" itu suara Naruto

"MENJAUH DARINYA. DIA MILIKKU!" teriakan ini, Sasuke tak begitu yakin milik siapa.

Lalu dia merasakan seseorang memukul rahangnya—menjadi shinobi, dan Jounin elit Konoha, dia benar-benar ceroboh kali ini karena dia tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan sederhana semacam itu… atau ketika seseorang menjambret bagian belakang mantel dan melemparnya keluar dari gedung. Atau saat didengarnya suara Naruto dari kejauhan, "OKE. DIA SUDAH TERIMA LEBIH DARI CUKUP!"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya, agak sedikit pusing.

"ADA APA? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA; ADA APA DENGANMU?"

Sasuke sempat ragu saat Naruto membantunya berdiri; kenapa posisi mereka jadi terbalik? Sekarang siapa diurus siapa.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan malam…."

Walaupun dia tidak mendongak untuk memastikan, Sasuke tahu Naruto tengah memberinya tatapan tak-percaya.

"Kau menguntitku."

Sasuke pernah sekali berkelahi dahulu kala saat dia masih jadi siswa akademi, dan ayahnya dipanggil untuk menjemput. Dia berjalan timpang dan diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang, takut pada berbagai kemungkinan hukuman yang akan diterimanya dari sang ayah yang juga berjalan diam-diam di sampingnya.

Mirip dengan situasi kali ini.

"Ya. Mungkin," Sasuke memutuskan untuk jujur. Mereka melangkah ke taman kota yang lebih ramai dan lebih... terang. Naruto menunjuk satu bangku di dekat lampu jalan. Mereka berdua duduk.

"Lucu. Kemarin dulu tak mau tahu, sekarang coba cari tahu," Naruto menggeram pelan sambil melempar pandangan galak pada dua pemabuk yang melewati mereka.

"Hn, beginilah cara kerjaku," Sasuke membalas, memeriksa apakah hidungnya masih utuh—laki-laki yang memukulnya jelas sekali shinobi. Mungkin Chuunin Iwagakure, "…dan Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terima kritikan."

-ii-

**Diktionari:**

Rectitude : (k.s) kejujuran.

Recount : () menceritakan /kembali/.

**A/N:** Hula~! Sebut Saya munafik karena tidak menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikan malah menambah beban lain (nunh... nunh...). Well, tipikal moody sih (heh, heh). Kita sebut saja fict ini 'by order'. Tapi kalau Saya lebih milih istilah 'ego author'. Hahahaa.


	2. TIring

**Notes:**

Sasuke = 25

Naruto = 20

-ii-

**NARUTO***** ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warns : Mature lines, slow updates (Ha!)**

-ii-

**RECTITUDE**

**TIring**

-ii-

Mereka sering sekali berkelahi, biasanya untuk memenangkan ego masing-masing.

Jenis perkelahian yang biasanya akan berakhir dalam penanganan medis Haruno Sakura dan, jika beruntung, penangguhan misi level atas oleh Hokage yang berarti mereka harus mengerjakan misi level-D menggantikan para Gennin.

Tapi kali ini, walau ego mereka masih bertentangan, tidak ada perkelahian 'seperti biasa'. Sasuke diam agar Naruto bicara tapi sebaliknya, Naruto tetap diam agar Sasuke tahu kalau dia sedang tak mau membicarakan apapun. Kali ini mereka saling mendiamkan selama hampir sejam di bangku taman berpenerangan remang dan berbau amis, tak ada kontak selain beradu bahu serta gumaman pelan dari Naruto.

Sasuke memutuskan bicara setelah mengusir seorang pemabuk yang nyaris muntah di dekat kakinya.

"Iruka menyuruhku untuk menanyakan apa maumu."

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat. Dia tidak seharusnya berkata dengan nada seperti itu, 'kan?

"Kalau itu tujuanmu membuntutiku," Naruto berdiri cepat, "..._bye_."

"Tunggu—,"

"Lepas—,"

Sasuke bertahan, dia bisa merasakan kain celana Naruto yang dia genggam berderak mengerikan.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu," Naruto menunduk memandangnya dengan mata menyipit tak percaya, namun Sasuke menambahkan setelah menarik nafas panjang, "...aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Naruto mengerjap kaget tapi langsung bisa menguasai diri.

"Oh. Oke. Bilang pada Iruka; biarkan aku sendiri."

Sasuke, masih memegang segenggam kain celana Naruto, menggeram frustasi sebelum berkata, "Sial— dengar! Lupakan Iruka! Maksudku, apa Kau begitu senang membuat bingung orang?

"Kenapa Kau begitu peduli?" sekarang Naruto tidak menunduk memandang Sasuke, "Aku nggak pernah bermaksud merepotkan semua orang, kalian sendiri yang berpikiran seperti itu," kali ini suaranya agak bergetar, "Jangan membuatku yakin kalau kalian benar-benar peduli."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari celana Naruto, "Kupikir Kau sudah tidak dalam usia 'tak-ada-seorangpun-yang memahamiku', Naruto."

"Makanya kutanya, apa maumu?" Naruto mengumpat keras, "Biarkan aku hancur. Abaikan tingkahku walau itu mengganggumu. Aku rusak dan semua orang tahu kalau aku ini bencana dalam wujud shinobi."

"Mungkin aku diberi kesempatan untuk mencegahmu hancur," Sasuke berkata, menatap langit, "...atau mungkin aku cuma ditumbalkan seseorang, entahlah. Yang jelas aku ada di sini dengan sukarela. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan bencana dalam wujud shinobi? Apa Kau baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini? Aku sudah memberitahumu sejak dulu."

Naruto mendengus, "Darimana belajar berpersuasi? Kakashi?"

"Darimu. Dan Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan, sekarang giliranmu menjawab semua yang kutanyakan padamu."

"Aku bahkan nggak yakin kalau semua yang Kau katakan itu benar."

Sasuke mendongak pada Naruto yang masih berdiri, "Seberapa sering aku bohong padamu?"

Mereka saling berpandangan lama.

Ketika Naruto menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke yakin dia sudah menyerah.

"Oke. Kau menginginkan penjelasan, akan kuberikan," Dia kembali menarik nafas dan tidak menatap mata Sasuke, "Pertama, aku anak Hokage."

Sasuke mengerjap dan refleks mengamati warna rambut Naruto yang mengingatkannya pada...

"Maksudmu... Tsunade— bisa punya anak?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah tua tapi tetap wanita. Dan dadanya besar... tapi tentu saja aku bukan anaknya."

"...dan Kau samasekali tidak mirip Sandaime, Konohamaru, atau Asuma...," Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya, tampak berpikir, "Masa. Yondaime..."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah kembali duduk saat Sasuke bergumam, "...berarti tingkah bodohmu mungkin turunan dari ibu—"

"Ibuku apa?"

"Eh. Tidak. Ibumu beruntung," Sasuke menambahkan cepat-cepat, "Sejak kapan tahu soal ini?"

"Kau percaya? Maksudku... aku mengharap reaksi selain pertanyaan itu."

"Pembicaraan ini bisa lebih cepat selesai kalau aku percaya. Atau pura-pura percaya."

Naruto mengawasi Sasuke, lama, sebelum dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu kenapa Yondaime—gugur dalam tugas?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ketika Naruto tampaknya tidak menyadari gelengannya, dia berkata, "Kau tahu aku benci bergosip."

"Nggak heran. Itu sisi jelekmu; tak mau tahu urusan selain perut sendiri."

"Kalimatmu itu, seperti biasa, tidak relevan, bodoh, dan egois."

"Si egois bilang egois."

"Egois dan 'tak mau tahu urusan orang' itu dua hal yang berbeda, idiot. Memaksa orang makan ramen buat sarapan. Itu jauh lebih mendekati definisi egois."

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu membalas sekenanya, "Sama saja!"

"Beda."

"Sama!"

"Perasaanku atau pembicaraan kita tidak maju-maju?"

"Kau yang memulainya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Yaa. Teruskan soal Yondaime tadi."

Namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera. Naruto diam dan tampak merenungkan sesuatu seolah dia berharap tidak menceritakan hal ini sejak awal. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke hendak mengajaknya pulang dan membicarakan hal itu esok hari—setidaknya setelah rahangnya tidak berdenyut liar seperti sekarang—Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Kau tahu soal klan Uzumaki?"

"Seingatku tadi Kau menanyakan soal Yondaime. Kenapa sekarang muncul pertanyaan lain lagi? Hn, belum pernah tahu kalau namamu bisa masuk daftar klan mana—" Sasuke kembali menutup mulut, tampak menyesal. Untungnya Naruto merasa mereka sudah membuang waktu terlalu lama karena dia tidak bereaksi kecuali melanjutkan kalimat yang tidak dijawab Sasuke.

"Klan-ku hancur tak lama setelah perang ninja ketiga berakhir. Mereka dibantai karena memiliki kemampuan khusus."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Klan Uzumaki adalah satu-satunya kelompok yang bisa memanfaatkan energi bijuu."

Sasuke tahu apa itu 'bijuu', dia pertama kali mengetahuinya setelah membuka manual jutsu terlarang tingkat tinggi di perpustakaan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa mereka tidak seharusnya membicarakan masalah ini di atas bangku taman, namun Naruto masih bicara sebelum sempat dicegah.

"...Sasuke. Aku Jinchuuriki. Aku membunuh Yondaime duapuluh tahun lalu, dan mungkin juga puluhan shinobi pada waktu itu... Kyuubi tidak lenyap. Dia ada dalam diriku."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa sangat lelah. Jauh lebih lelah daripada menggunakan chidori diakumulasi lima kali berturut-turut.

-ii-

**Diktionari:**

Rectitude : (k.s) kejujuran.

Tiring : (k.s) melelahkan/worn-out/.

**A/N:** Chapter ini lebih pendek, walau singkat tapi cukup penting.

Sebenarnya sudah kepikiran dari dulu: _Traffic stats_ menunjukkan fict ini dikunjungi lebih dari 500 visitor. But aint get more than ten reviews. Sad, huh?

NEXT: TUcker (masih 'melelahkan' bagi Sasuke, sepertinya… ^^)


	3. TUcker

**NARUTO* ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warns : Mature lines, thus 'M' (I really meant it, but don't expect LEMON or whatever terms an explicit 'SEXually scene' could be. I don't do lust, what I do called 'fiction'. Leave reviews if you support that egoistical of me ^^).**

-ii-

**RECTITUDE**

**TUcker**

-ii-

Sasuke pulang tepat sebelum matahari terbit dan menemukan pintu rumahnya tak terkunci. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengingat sederetan nama yang memiliki kunci cadangan, dimulai dari Itachi... Di akhir tebakannya, Sasuke memergoki Karin tengah menjemur pakaian di ruang cuci.

"Oh," Karin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, tidak tampak malu samasekali, "Kau pulang?"

"Seingatku. Misi level D ini sudah kudaftarkan ke kantor Hokage dan diserahkan pada Gennin. Bukan ANBU."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke ber-_ck_ tak sabar, "_Laundri_. Lagipula alasan utamanya karena aku mulai kehilangan beberapa baju sejak Kau kuberi akses ke ruang cuci."

Karin melemparkan satu pakaian dalam ke atas tali jemuran dengan asal-asalan dan berkata, "Kupikir _Sasuke-kun_ bukan tipe yang akan menghitung barang-barangnya."

"_Hn_, kalau Kau pikir aku lebih keren seperti itu... berhenti datang kesini dan berhenti mengenalku lebih jauh. Sebelum kecewa."

"Aku cuma mau membantu, bukan mendekatimu!"

Sasuke mendengus, Karin ber-_ck_ terang-terangan.

"Jadi benar Sakura?" dia meluncur ke arah Sasuke, "Sakura, 'kan?"

"Kenapa dengan dia."

"_Pshh_! Sasuke... aku yakin Kau menyadarinya: sudah banyak kunoichi dan wanita sipil yang mengincarmu. Wanita sipil sih tak apa, tapi kuno-ichi... Kau bisa jadi pemicu perang kunoichi pertama dalam sejarah ninja! Cepat tentukan pilihanmu, buat mereka menyerah..."

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar.

"...atau Kau bisa memilihku. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. _Hmm_?"

"Oke. Tapi Suigetsu harus yang pertama kali tahu."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Kenapa? Berita tentang hubungan kita akan diketahui olehnya juga. _Hn_, tapi bukan berarti aku langsung mau memilihmu. Kau hanya pengalihan, 'kan."

Karin merengut, tapi ekspresi Sasuke menyatakan kalau dia tidak tertarik samasekali.

"...kenapa ya, aku bisa suka padamu."

"Itu karena Kau, seperti wanita-wanita yang Kau sebut tadi, melihatku sebagai _genjutsu..._."

"...dan tak sadar betapa brengseknya dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke menyambar mesin kopi, "Tepat sekali. Jadi tolong bisa tinggalkan jemuran itu lalu pergi? Aku mau tidur."

Karin mengikuti anjuran (perintah?) Sasuke dengan hentakan kaki dan debaman pintu. Sasuke mengais isi kulkasnya dan bergumam, "Perempuan..."

-ii-

Sepanjang siang itu, sejak pertemuan rutin antar-Jounin, Sasuke sudah dicegat paling tidak sebelas wanita yang mengaku pernah 'kencan' dengannya. Jujur saja, dia tidak bisa membedakan apa itu kencan dan 'senang-senang' karena seingatnya dia tak pernah mengikat janji suka dengan siapapun. Anehnya pernyataan wanita-wanita itu mengarah pada mantan rekan satu timnya, fakta ini membuat Sasuke langsung menyalahkan Karin.

"_Hn_, benarkah aku bilang begitu?— Apa waktu itu ada sake di menu?— Kalau _ya_ salahkan sake-nya. Sori, hanya itu asumsi yang bisa kuberikan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tidak, aku tidak sedang— eh, _Sakura_? Sori, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

Sasuke menghindari jangkauan tangan wanita keduabelas dan melesat pergi dengan sangat sukses tanpa menurunkan derajat ketenangannya. Mencari Naruto tanpa digerecoki sekumpulan wanita cerewet saja sudah sangat merepotkan, sekarang dia harus mencari sambil sembunyi!

Tapi memang bersembunyi dari ninja tidaklah mudah.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sejak mengenal Sakura, dia bersumpah untuk tidak memperlihatkan punggungnya saat yang bersangkutan mengajak bicara, dengan alasan; tak pernah tahu kapan kunoichi itu sedang _bad mood_. Pengabaian bisa berakhir dengan jambakan rambut dari belakang. Paling beruntung mungkin ditimpuk kunai.

"_Hn_."

"Bisa Kau jelaskan darimana _ini_ datang?"

Sasuke menggeram dan menolak untuk melihat apapun itu yang ada di tangan Sakura. Tapi dia harus melihatnya kalau tak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"Ada namaku di situ," dia tidak menatap Sakura yang memberinya pandangan menuduh, "Bukan hal bagus... tapi abaikan saja. Kau tahu aku punya banyak— pengikut."

"Pengikutmu itu... memutuskan untuk mengejarku. Apa Kau tidak khawatir samasekali, Sasuke-kun?"

Di balik nada ceria itu, Sasuke yakin, Sakura luar biasa jengkel.

"Aku tak keberatan mereka menyebutku sebagai 'pelacur murahan'. Itu resiko jadi kunoichi populer," Sasuke mendengus diam-diam, "Tapi aku tak mau kalau harus menerimanya lima kali tiap sejam— dan lagi, harus dikaitkan dengan namamu."

"Sama."

Sakura mengernyit, "Maksudnya? Sasuke-kun juga dapat surat semacam ini?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke hendak mengatakan, "_Bukan. Mengenai namaku yang harus dikaitkan dengan namamu..._," namun Sasuke cukup cerdas untuk menjawab, "Bukan. Maksudku bukan surat. Aku _cuma _dapat penulisnya."

"Oh," Sakura berdecak simpatik, "Oh. Pasti merepotkan. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke sebenarnya baru akan membalas basa-basi Sakura dengan gelengan dan kalimat yang akan membuat mereka berdua melupakan masalah ini—terlebih agar Sakura mau bertahan beberapa saat dengan gosip itu dengan tidak menggerecokinya. Tapi Sasuke mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Karin, yang agak mengganggunya— selain itu dia juga harus segera bicara dengan Naruto; belum lagi ditambah beban misi level A untuk seminggu ke depan...

"Katakan pada mereka kalau berita itu benar."

"_Sori_?" Alis Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi di dahinya yang lebar.

"Aku tak percaya mengatakan ini padamu— tapi mengakulah jadi pacarku hingga gosip ini... mereda," dia menambahkan dalam hati, "_Mereka akan menyerah kalau harus berhadapan denganmu. Hn, bahkan shinobi berpengalaman pun akan berpikir begitu_."

"Apa untungnya buatku? Bukankah mereka bisa semakin liar?"

"Oke... ini bisa jadi— apa kata mereka...?" Sasuke mengingat kata yang selalu dia dengar dari wanita yang mengejarnya; kalau tidak salah Shikamaru pernah mengatakannya saat misi kemarin dulu, "..._bola pancingan_ untuk Kakashi."

Wajah Sakura menjadi sangat merah, hampir semerah warna rambutnya.

"Kau— Kau... tidak!"

"Ah, sori kelepasan. Salahkan Ino. Dia merasa perlu menjelaskannya padaku. Nah, bagaimana?"

Sakura segera menguasai diri tapi wajahnya masih memerah.

"Kalaupun aku setuju bukan berarti gara-gara Kakashi!"

Lalu dia meluncur pergi diikuti kibaran rambut pink panjangnya.

Sasuke bergumam, "Perempuan...," dari tempatnya berdiri dan berharap Sakura benar-benar bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang menurutnya sangat membuang waktunya ini.

-ii-

Di malam Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya _Jinchuuriki_ dan bersikap defensif pada setiap anjuran yang diberikan padanya, Sasuke memutuskan sudah saatnya dia mulai bergerak daripada tetap mengawasi. Hanya saja dia memulai dengan langkah yang sangat salah.

Malam itu, Naruto kembali menghilang. Sasuke sendiri tak yakin harus mengatakan apa untuk mencegahnya pergi. Padahal yang dia katakan hanya, "_Bisakah berhenti bersikap seperti perempuan dan hadapi takdirmu?_"

Dipikir lagi kalimat itu mungkin sangat menyakiti hati Naruto.

Kalau dia adalah _Jinchuuriki_ yang membunuh ayahnya sendiri, dan ada seorang besar mulut sok tahu memberinya kalimat 'hadapi takdirmu!'— nah, daftar orang yang gagal disembuhkan ninjutsu medis Sakura akan bertambah satu. Tapi waktu itu Naruto hanya... pergi, begitu saja, dan tak melakukan apapun pada si besar mulut. Dirinya.

Sekarang, tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa terjebak dalam sekelompok shinobi yang memuja tungku yakiniku. Dia mengerling Sakura tiap semenit untuk mendapat jawaban; bagaimanapun kunoichi inilah yang menyeretnya (dengan acungan tinju?) dalam lingkaran tersebut yang mencakup Kotetsu, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, dan Kakashi selain mereka berdua.

"Ini perayaan hari jadi kalian?" Sai memulai dengan senyuman yang biasa. Sasuke berusaha mencegah tangannya melempar piring daging ke arah wajah itu.

"Bukan," Sakura terkikik, di sisinya Sasuke merinding, "Sasuke bilang mau mentraktir setelah dapat misi A berturut-turut—,"

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Ya. Siang. Ini."

Sasuke mengangguk walau dia tak pernah bertemu Sakura sejak kemarin dulu dan sejak diseret ke warung yakiniku terdekat. Bagaimanapun upaya Sakura dalam menghadapi _fans-_nya sangat membantu dan Sasuke benci hutang budi. Serangan para wanita sudah tak se-ekstrim sebelumnya walau ada beberapa yang masih tidak terima, tapi selebihnya... serahkan pada Sakura.

Jadi sekarang gilirannya membantu; Sakura membuat rencana dan dia harus mengikuti. Subyek mereka adalah Kakashi, obyek mereka adalah reaksi Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus kami?" Kotetsu berkata tiba-tiba sambil mengawasi sekeliling.

"_Ya_," Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati, "_Kenapa harus ada Chouji dari semua shinobi!_"

"Semua orang sibuk," Sakura menjelaskan, mulai membantu Chouji menata daging, "Kecuali Ino, dia menolak kuajak... dia masih tidak terima aku dengan Sasuke...," Sasuke menghindari kerlingan Sakura. Dia tak mau tahu. _Dia tak mau tahu_, "...bahkan Naruto— aku tak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar Tsunade-shisou mengutus tim ANBU untuk mencari keberadaannya... Dia suka main-main dan lupa waktu. Dia pasti lupa kalau shinobi yang tidak memberikan laporannya seminggu sekali bisa disangka mau jadi Nuke-nin."

_Mungkin_, Sasuke membatin, _dia bisa mendapat banyak informasi dari tim ANBU yang diutus Hokage itu_. _Apa Hokage tahu kalau Naruto Jinchuuriki? Sejak kapan Naruto tahu dirinya Jinchuuriki? Darimana dia tahu? Bagaimana...?_ Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendapatkan jawaban segera setelah menemukan yang bersangkutan.

"Benarkah? Baru kemarin aku melihatnya berkeliaran di Tanzakugan," Lee nimbrung.

"Oh— Kau bisa bilang ke Yamato-taichou. Dia jadi tim... Mau kemana Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan, "_Hn_," dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum Sakura sempat menjangkau kakinya.

-ii-

Informasi Lee mengenai Tanzakugan benar adanya karena Sasuke bertemu Yamato dan anak buahnya di wilayah itu.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Kau punya hobi di tempat-tempat seperti ini," Yamato menyapa tepat saat Sasuke masuk salah satu pusat perjudian setelah mendapat keterangan dari seseorang yang melihat pemuda berambut pirang keluar-masuk di tempat itu.

"Aaa... Kau belum tahu? Nah, sekarang sudah tahu 'kan."

Yamato terkekeh saat Sasuke melewatinya, bergumam, "Dia ada di penginapan depan tapi lupakan saja. Sepertinya dia tak mau bertemu dengan _semua _ninja Konoha."

Sasuke diam selama beberapa saat sebelum membalas, "Berapa lagi yang tahu kalau dia Jinchuuriki."

Yamato memandangnya tajam seolah mengatakan mereka seharusnya tak membicarakan masalah kritis tersebut di tempat seperti itu. Tapi dari ekspresinya Sasuke jadi tahu kalau sejumlah kelompok ANBU Hokage sudah lama menyembunyikan hal ini.

Sasuke melangkah ke penginapan yang dimaksud, tidak merasa perlu mendengar jawaban rekan sesama shinobi-nya. Lagipula, menurutnya, Yamato juga enggan menjawab. Sasuke bertanya pada resepsionis lalu menuju kamar nomor sebelas di lantai dua. Dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk lebih dulu karena teringat pesan Yamato, "_...dia tak mau bertemu dengan semua ninja Konoha..._"

"Hei, ini aku."

Sasuke mengetuk lagi, agak keras. Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu Kau ada di dalam."

Dia mengetuk lagi setelah memastikan pintu itu terkunci—sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut gedoran.

"Hei! Kalau Kau belum—,"

"Anda harus mengganti empat kali lipat kalau merusak pintu itu."

Sasuke mengerling petugas penginapan di ujung koridor yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan. Petugas itu mengangguk sekali untuk memberi impresi bahwa dia benar-benar serius; tapi Sasuke masih menatap petugas itu saat merusak _handle_ pintu hingga pecahan kayu di sekitarnya terkelupas. Dia juga mengabaikan umpatan, "_Ninja Konoha brengsek_," saat masuk kamar.

Naruto duduk di lantai, di sudut kamar, menghadap jendela. Dia tidak menatap Sasuke, bahkan mungkin benar-benar mengabaikan fakta kalau seseorang merusak pintu kamarnya. Sasuke berdiri sangat dekat hingga lututnya nyaris menyentuh bahu Naruto. Dia baru berkata setelah diam cukup lama, dan setelah mengusir petugas penginapan yang meributkan pintu rusak dengan janji untuk menggantinya, _ditambah _tatapan kejam.

Setelah itu dia mengalihkan perhatian pada mantan anak buahnya di lantai.

"Maaf, soal kemarin. Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan itu."

Naruto, menggerakkan ujung jari pun tidak. Dia masih menatap keluar jendela.

Karena Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, dan hampir semua Uchiha tidak pernah menghargai seseorang yang mengabaikan permintaan maaf mereka, maka dia melakukan hal yang akan dilakukan seorang Uchiha pada umumnya.

"Kuakui kalimatku waktu itu kekanakan. Dan— apa sebenarnya maumu? Aku sudah minta maaf!"

Naruto mendongak, Sasuke bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, namun dia menatap jalanan lagi. Sasuke tidak menyukai tingkahnya ini. Biasanya Naruto akan membalas dengan kalimat pedas —atau dengan taijutsu andalannya —atau mungkin dengan ninjutsu... Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan sudah saatnya dia berkepala dingin dan membuang jauh-jauh tradisi Uchiha; dia duduk menghadap bahu Naruto, berkata dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Klan Uchiha pernah membantai anggota keluarga mereka sendiri demi Konoha. Kau pasti tahu mengenai ini. Aku takkan bilang tahu perasaanmu, tapi setidaknya aku pernah mengalami apa yang sekarang sedang Kau rasakan."

Walaupun Naruto tetap bergeming, Sasuke tahu dia mendengarkan.

"Hokage keempat jadi pahlawan setelah dia mencegah Kyuubi. Selain itu dia menggunakan anaknya sebagai Jinchuuriki. Aku tahu soal penyegelan Bijuu. Bukan hal menyenangkan, dan menurutku siapapun penemunya, mereka ninja munafik kurang kerjaan," Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto, "Ayahmu—sama seperti anggota klanku saat pembantaian, berniat menyelamatkan desa daripada diri sendiri. Kau harus menghargainya, sama seperti sisa anggota klanku yang takkan pernah menaruh dendam pada Konoha."

Dia bisa mendengar gumaman rendah, tapi tak yakin apa bunyinya jadi dia bertanya dengan nada kalem, "Sori. Apa katamu?"

"Kubilang; aku tahu!" Naruto masih belum menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, tapi tingkahmu begini."

"Sori?" kali ini sepasang mata biru Naruto menatapnya balik, matanya menyipit, "Maksudmu... tingkah yang seperti apa?"

Sasuke menunjuk udara kosong di balik bahu dengan jempolnya meski tak ada siapa-siapa di situ, "Yamato. Dia bilang Kau tak mau bertemu dengan semua ninja Konoha. Oh, dan Kau belum mengumpulan laporan mingguan ke kantor Hokage. Mereka akan mengira kalau Kau sudah jadi Nuke-nin."

Naruto menghiraukan jempol Sasuke dan membalas, "Sasuke, menurutmu kenapa aku _mau_ bertemu denganmu—seorang ninja _Konoha_?"

"Karena Kau tahu tak mungkin bisa menghindar dariku," Sasuke menjawab dengan percaya diri, merasa tahu akan mendapat reaksi keras dari si penanya. Namun ternyata Naruto tidak termakan provokasi Sasuke.

"Tidak hanya untukmu. Aku akan melakukannya juga untuk Iruka."

Entah mengapa Sasuke agak kecewa, "Ya. Tentu saja. Kau tahu, Iruka sekarang—,"

"Kalian berdua adalah orang pertama dan kedua di desa yang tak keberatan kudekati. Untuk kasus Iruka... dia tahu sejak lama kalau aku Jinchuuriki. Orangtuanya terbunuh gara-gara serangan Kyuubi tapi dia masih menerimaku sebagai saudara, tinggal bersama, mendorongku hingga lulus ujian Gennin," Naruto kembali menatap jendela, "Lalu Kau, Sasuke. Atasanku. Ninja arogan yang tak peduli gosip dan latar belakang anak buahnya."

Sasuke merasa dia tak seharusnya mendengarkan lebih dari ini. Tapi dia tak mungkin mencegah Naruto bicara.

"Mungkin, hanya kalian shinobi Konoha yang bisa kutemui dengan kepala dingin."

"Hei—,"

"Iruka akan tetap jadi Iruka tak peduli di dalam diriku ini Bijuu macam apa. Lalu Kau, Sasuke, membalas pernyataanku soal Kyuubi dengan ejekan...," Naruto mendengus beberapa kali, tampaknya menahan tawa, "Aku tidak marah, Sasuke. Lega, malahan."

"Nah? Lalu apa alasanmu menolak Yamato?"

Naruto diam agak lama, Sasuke menunggu sabar.

"Aku mencoba berpikir sepositif mungkin," dia memulai, "Tapi susah sekali! Sejak tahu kalau ada Kyuubi di dalam sini, aku mungkin akan melukai kalian."

"Jangan bodoh," Sasuke menyambar asal-asalan, "Selama ini tak ada kejadian apapun 'kan?" ketika melihat reaksi Naruto, Sasuke langsung merasa kalau dirinya kembali menjadi Gennin akademi sementara Naruto Chuunin pembimbing yang mencoba menjelaskan mengenai Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Sebenarnya. Banyak sekali."

Sasuke mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menjambret bahu Naruto, "Aku cukup lama bekerja denganmu, dan—,"

"Hal itu Sasuke, masih misteri," Naruto tersenyum masam dan menatapnya diam-diam, "Aku selalu senang kalau diberi misi denganmu karena Kyuubi jarang bertingkah. Tsunade-baachan mempelajari laporanku dan membatasi misi keluar desa hanya dengan kelompokmu saja. Itu pun kalau aku cukup berguna. Mungkin mereka takkan membiarkanku keluar Konoha lagi setelah ini."

Sasuke merasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Sejak kapan Kau tahu soal Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengetuk bingkai jendela dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya tanpa sadar, "Sejak aku keluar dari tim-mu. Hokage dan beberapa petinggi desa memberitahuku mengenai ini," dia menambahkan setelah melambai pada seorang anak di jalanan bawah, "Mereka juga membicarakan soal kewajibanku sebagai _Jinchuuriki_. Jujur saja, aku _shock_ dan belum siap untuk semua omong kosong itu."

"Mereka—?"

"Mengenai keberadaanku sebagai senjata rahasia Konoha. Mengenai identitasku yang tak boleh ketahuan desa lain. Aku harus berhenti jadi shinobi regular. Aku akan selalu diawasi. Aku...," dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke sangat marah. Sama marahnya seperti saat Itachi menjelaskan mengapa ayah mereka tewas oleh tangan anggota klan Uchiha sendiri.

"Dengar. Kutarik ucapanku soal 'demi desa' tadi. Aku tahu klanku dibantai karena alasan politis, bisa kuterima karena mereka brengsek...," Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto dan menyuruhnya berdiri, "Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja kalau sudah menyangkutmu! Kau ini korban, tidakkah mereka mengerti?"

Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang ada di pundaknya dan tertawa kecil, "Hei. Sudahlah, aku berpikir untuk pulang setelah membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang. "

"Diam."

Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Katamu 'langsung pulang begitu membicarakannya dengan seseorang'? Lalu apa yang Kau lakukan selama ini? Kenapa tidak mencariku untuk diajak bicara?"

Naruto diam dan tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu tidak sesederhana itu, Naruto. Boleh saja Kau terima apa adanya. Aku juga tahu kalau Kau tak semudah itu menerima saran, tapi dengarkan ini; aku seniormu. Kalau ada orang yang merampas kebebasanku, aku akan menantang mereka daripada menghindar dan menunggu diselamatkan. Seingatku, itulah yang selalu dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Naruto.

"Kadang aku harus tahu kapan berhenti," Naruto membalas dengan suara rendah, "Kyuubi masalah serius. Aku hampir memusnahkan satu desa. Aku harus tahu kapan menyerah."

"Lalu—"

"Sasuke, tolong..."

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto selama beberapa saat. Tentu saja shinobi berambut pirang itu tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya untuk saat ini; ada beberapa alasan yang membuatnya harus mempertahankan harga diri— walau menurut Sasuke harga diri Naruto sudah runtuh sejak dia melarangnya mengatakan apapun...'_Sasuke, tolong..._'

Lalu, tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan menciumnya.

Mungkin dia harus lebih pelan? Tapi yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya hanyalah sudut mulut Naruto! Meleset... Ah, benar, dia 'kan hanya menghindari air mata... mungkin dia harus— dia harus melakukan sesuatu!

Setelah itu Sasuke berharap tak pernah membuka matanya.

"Erm... aku menyusulmu kemari, karena... ah, sori. Teruskan saja!"

Sakura berkata gugup dari tempatnya berdiri; di samping daun pintu yang terkoyak.

Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke dan tertawa hambar. Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana Naruto bisa menghapus airmatanya secepat itu...

"Sakura-chan... itu tadi—"

"Haruno, Kau—"

"Dengar? Sasuke-kun memanggilku Haruno, dia pasti marah. Iya 'kan?"

"Daripada marah, dia lebih—"

"Anu, Sasuke-kun, aku sudah bilang sori jadi—"

"Apa Kau tak bisa ketuk pintu dulu?"

Naruto dan Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ah, ya... dia sendiri yang membuat pintu itu tak bisa 'diketuk'.

"Sejak kapan ada di situ?"

Sakura bersiul kalem, "Tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Apa Kau tahu kalau ciuman adalah salah satu pengingat bahwa dua kepala jauh lebih baik daripada satu? _Ah_, Sasuke-kun mengaplikasikan pernyataan itu dengan sangat baik!" dia mengedip pada Naruto, "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu sampai-sampai Tsunade-shisou kebingungan, Naruto... tapi semangatlah! Hidup itu kejam, sekejam om-om bermata satu yang nggak peka kondisi sekitar. Tapi jangan biarkan masalah absurd itu mempengaruhimu!"

Sasuke meninggalkan kegugupannya dengan menyerang Sakura, "Jadi? Gagal ya?"

"Itu karena seorang bodoh pergi di saat yang nggak tepat, Terima kasih," Sakura mendesis marah namun bisa menguasai diri, "Sepertinya Kau tak butuh bantuanku lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

Saat Sakura mengedip penuh arti pada Naruto yang bersemu merah, Sasuke bersumpah untuk tidak merusak properti orang lain lagi. Pintu, untuk lebih spesifiknya.

"Seperti yang dia katakan," Sasuke bergumam diam-diam pada Naruto, "Dengar, tadi itu: dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu. Aku akan membuat para petinggi desa sadar, kalau hipokrit mereka hanya berlaku di jaman perang. Jadi jangan mencegahku."

"Kupikir kalian kencan," Naruto balas berbisik, "Tak apa-apa? Maksudku... ci—"

Sakura dan Sasuke berkata bersamaan, "Kami TIDAK sedang kencan!"

"Dia menyuruhku menyebarkan gosip itu," Sakura berkata jengkel, "Dan aku menyesal. Aku nggak ngerti, apa yang mereka lihat darimu? Mereka harus merasakan satu tim denganmu selama tiga bulan, tidak.. sebulan! Hn... seminggu atau tiga hari..."

"Jangan kesal padaku hanya karena Kakashi—"

"Eh, Kakashi?"

"DIAM, UCHIHA! Lalu Naruto, jangan percaya pada kalimatku soal 'dua kepala lebih baik daripada satu' itu. Aku hanya melakukannya karena kalian tak enak hati saat kupergoki, dan Sasuke memanfaatkannya sebagai alasan bagus. Hati-hati padanya, Naruto. Jangan sampai lengah!"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Itu... itu..."

"Cerewet..."

Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sasuke dengan tak sabar, "Dengar! Kesabaranku sudah habis! Kali ini aku akan pakai 'bola langsung', bagaimana?"

"Oh. Terserah."

Sasuke merasa sangat-sangat lelah. Dia berharap Sakura segera pergi. Tapi Sakura masih menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, sesaat setelah menghilang di ambang pintu dia berkata, "Kalian juga. Tak ada hukum sosial untuk kaum gay di Konoha, kok. Saranku; hati-hati pada fans-nya Sasuke."

"AP—Aa (_Sakura-chan?_)(_maksudmu!_)"

Sakura hanya tertawa saat mendengar chorus keduanya. _Oh, kompak sekali..._

-ii-

**A/N: **

**Rectitude = kejujuran**

**Tucker (kkt. Inf) = melelahkan**

**next chapter = last chapter (DEal) Konsklusi yang diam-diam saya inginkan di versi aslinya (heh, heh)**


	4. DEal

**NARUTO* ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**RECTITUDE**

**DEal**

-ii-

Terakhir kali Sasuke menghadapi Godaime Hokage yang tidak terintimidasi oleh aura keras kepala adalah saat dia memaksakan diri keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menghadiri pemakaman ketua tim ANBU-nya yang gugur dalam misi. Walau sikap 'diam' dan 'dewasa' mungkin lebih tepat bagi seorang Hokage, namun Sasuke lebih memilih reaksi Tsunade yang meledak-ledak dan spontan. Sepertinya Naruto juga menyetujuinya karena dia bergerak gelisah sejak Tsunade berkata, "Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Kau berhak lari."

Dua shinobi itu berdiri berjajar di depan meja kerja Hokage. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di kantor tersebut. Sudah lebih dari semenit sejak Tsunade mengutarakan isi hatinya yang pertama, lalu...

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menerima tawaran jadi Hokage?"

"Tidak. Apa hub—"

"Kenapa—?" Naruto menyenggol kaki Sasuke, menyuruhnya diam.

"...karena aku bersumpah untuk melindungi tanah yang ditinggalkan leluhurku."

"Hanya tanah?" Sasuke bergumam dengan nada menghina. Sekali lagi, Naruto menyuruhnya diam dengan menginjak kakinya.

"Ya, Uchiha. Hanya tanah. Kau _tidak bisa_ menyebut lahan _tak berpenghuni_ sebagai tanah. Kau harus menyertakan _seluruh_ isi lahan tersebut kalau ingin _menyebutnya_ sebagai tanah. Tentu saja yang kumaksud itu Konohagakure dan seluruh spesies yang ada di dalamnya!"

Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto mengernyit saat nada suara Tsunade meninggi, tapi dia (mencoba) tak terpengaruh. Lagipula menurutnya konsep 'tanah' milik Tsunade itu lebih bisa dikatakan sebagai pembelaan diri. Dia tak mau kalah...

"Hn. Berarti ayahku dan teman-teman di organisasi _kecil_nya bukan termasuk spesies yang ada di Konohagakure. Bisa kulihat itu."

"Jangan mulai membuatku merasa bersalah, Sasuke. Aku belum berkuasa saat insiden Uchiha terjadi, Sandaime hanya bertindak untuk yang terbaik. Dengar, aku tak mau Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi."

Sasuke menggumamkan, "Untuk yang terbaik...? _Cih_!" namun Tsunade sepertinya benar-benar memutuskan untuk tak lagi terpancing provokasi.

Tsunade berkata, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Konoha walaupun itu berarti harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Dan aku yakin, semua shinobi yang pernah berada di bawah bimbingan Sandaime, sama sepertiku, akan berpikiran sama," Tsunade menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian, "Kalian shinobi dari rezim Sandaime, selain itu kalian adalah dua dari _sedikit_ shinobi yang sangat kukenal dan bisa kupercaya..."

Naruto tampak sangat malu, "Sori, _Baa-chan_."

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Untungnya aku berhasil meyakinkan Danzou untuk tidak mengurungmu. Akhir-akhir ini peranku sebagai Hokage kalah dengannya di mata para petinggi desa," dia menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan, "Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan peranmu sebagai Jinchuuriki di kalangan Jounin—,"

Sasuke mengatakan argumennya dengan sedikit sentakan, "Penduduk desa menghindari Naruto, padahal belum tahu dia Jinchuuriki, dan itu terjadi hanya dari rumor... Apa _Anda_ tahu mengenai hal ini, Hokage-_sama_? Menurut_mu_ apa yang akan terjadi kalau fakta ini disebarkan di antara kalangan yang tak bisa menjaga kalimat mereka?"

Tsunade hanya menjawab singkat, "Percayalah pada teman-temanmu, Uchiha."

"Tapi tak perlu—,"

"Kulihat Naruto bisa menerima hal ini. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Sasuke maju selangkah, tampak berang, "Dia tak akan pernah menolak! _Kau_ sangat_ mengenal_ Naruto 'kan?"

"Ya. Sampai-sampai aku tahu apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya—"

"Tapi menurutku tidak termasuk membuatnya jadi alat perang!"

Tsunade menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Ini takdir Naruto."

Sasuke baru akan membalasnya, tapi dia teringat kalimat yang diucapkannya sendiri, "_Bisakah berhenti bersikap seperti perempuan dan hadapi takdirmu?_"

Naruto memecah kesunyian yang timbul dengan tertawa gelisah dan berkata, "_Thanks_ sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan, Sasuke. Tapi Tsunade-baachan benar! Ini semua... untuk yang _terbaik_."

Sasuke bergumam, "Kau tak punya pilihan saat Bijuu itu disegel ke dalam tubuhmu. Kau berhak protes."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke, lalu berkata ceria, "...apa ada upacara khusus pengangkatan Jinchuuriki? Kalau ada aku mau ramen di daftar menu pestanya!"

-ii-

Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, kalau, saat ini sedang berada dalam misi. Tapi pikirannya kembali teralih saat melihat sosok berambut pirang melalui semak mawar; melihat wanita pirang berkimono itu malah membuatnya jadi teringat pada ninjutsu mesum dari shinobi tertentu...

"_...ka, TAKA! Aku bersumpah akan mengorek telingamu begitu misi ini selesai!_"

Sasuke mengumpat pelan dan membenahi letak _earphone_-nya asal-asalan. _Berapa lama dia termenung?_

"Ada masalah dengan gelombang _wireless_ di sini. Aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas,"

"_KALAU BEGITU NAIKLAH KE TEMPAT YANG LEBIH TINGGI!"_

"Jangan teriak keras-keras. Aku bisa mendengarmu."

"_Jadi Kau bisa mendengarku dengan jelas, Uchiha? Heh? __Kau mau mempermainkanku—_"

"_Inu-kun_," Sasuke bisa mendengar interupsi dari pemakai _wireless_ lainnya, "_Fokus pada misi! Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua setelah ini. Lalu Taka. Aku nggak mau menggunakan ninjutsu medis untuk menyembuhkanmu kalau-kalau Kau terluka hanya karena kurang serius_."

Sasuke menjawab pelan, "Yaa, dimengerti... Taka mulai bergerak dari posisi empat-lima-satu. Inu, berikan tandamu segera."

Sasuke bisa mendengar umpatan yang diberikan Inu untuknya, yang dia artikan sebagai tanda untuk segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

-ii-

Hari ini kali keenam Sasuke menghadap Tsunade sejak Naruto dikeluarkan dari satuan shinobi untuk berada di bawah pengawasan ANBU dari Ne. Sejak publikasi Jinchuuriki di kalangan Jounin Konoha, Tsunade membebankan lebih banyak misi padanya. Kemungkinan besar menganggap Sasuke akan bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari kasus Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Tapi Sasuke akan lebih menghargai keputusan itu kalau saja tidak dikaitkan dengan minimalisasi probabilitas komunikasinya dengan Naruto.

"Kerja bagus Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke. Aku mau laporan lengkap kalian sebelum besok sore. Sekarang, istirahatlah dulu."

Kiba menggumamkan keinginannya untuk mandi lalu menghambur keluar dengan segera, tapi Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum dia sempat berputar balik.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Sakura menambahkan dengan penegasan, "_Di sini_. Dengan Tsunade-shisou—ada yang ingin Saya bicarakan dengan Anda mengenai Sasuke!"

Menurut Sasuke, Tsunade sudah memberi pandangan 'Sakura, aku tak mau membicarakan masalah apapun dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk saat ini' tapi tampaknya Sakura belum paham; entah karena Sakura terlalu keras kepala atau karena sudah terbiasa dengan amarah gurunya. Dia mengabaikan aura tegang dari Tsunade dan Sasuke, berkata, "Istirahatkan Sasuke. Saya tak tahu kapan dia akan mulai membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam misi."

"Jelaskan, Sakura."

"Ehm... istilah yang paling tepat bagi dirinya adalah... gangguan mental?"

"Hei. Kau tahu aku masih sama warasnya dengan—tunggu, aku jauh lebih waras darimu."

Sakura ber-_ck_ meremehkan, "Semua shinobi ber-_sharingan_ yang tak bereaksi saat diserang dengan genjutsu mematikan, menurutku, sedang mengalami gangguan mental! Selain itu pikiranmu selalu teralih. Hatimu sedang tidak berada dalam misi!"

"...diagnosa yang sangat relevan, Sakura," Sasuke membalas skeptis, namun dalam hatinya berterima kasih pada Kunoichi itu, "Ya, benar katanya. Kenapa Anda tidak mengistirahatkan_ku_, Hokage-_sama_?"

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya, Uchiha. Daftar misimu sudah kususun dan Kau hanya punya waktu bebas—," Tsunade melirik tumpukan gulungan mencurigakan di dekat lengannya, "—sebulan lagi. Ini kontrak yang sudah Kau setujui. Ingat?"

Sasuke memang _selalu_ mengumpat pada dirinya yang dua tahun lebih muda karena tidak menolak saat diberi jabatan sebagai komandan Jounin. Hanya saja kali ini dia mengumpat lebih keras hingga Tsunade dan Sakura bisa mendengar.

"Sebulan," Tsunade menegaskan, mengernyit pada umpatan yang dipilih Sasuke, "Lebih dari cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalamu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menerima anjuran itu, walau dia mengakuinya juga.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Besok aku akan memberimu misi lagi. Ya, Sakura, aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku, cepat pergi sebelum kusuruh Kau menggantikan Shizune di klinik panti jompo! Kakek-kakek mesum itu akan senang melihatmu."

-ii-

Di misi keduabelas yang diberikan Godaime padanya, Sasuke menyadari satu hal penting. Sepuluh dari duabelas misi tersebut menuntunnya pada satu nama; 'Akatsuki'. Dia telah menuliskan nama organisasi misterius itu di laporannya, tapi tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Hokage. Sasuke curiga Hokage sendiri-lah yang menuntunnya untuk mendapatkan informasi itu.

Akatsuki, dia tak begitu yakin berapa desa shinobi yang menyadari organisasi ini, adalah sekumpulan Nukenin dari beberapa desa ninja yang membentuk perserikatan kerja mirip dengan desa ninja yang mereka tinggalkan. Perbedaannya dari kumpulan shinobi formal, Akatsuki tidak terikat negara manapun. Menurutnya organisasi itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai ancaman bagi tiap desa ninja, dan hal ini harus dipikirkan dengan lebih serius— mungkin melibatkan tim ANBU pengintai dan beberapa ahli interogasi (dia sudah menuliskan komentar ini dalam laporan tapi Hokage menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu).

Sasuke merasa harus mempelajari lebih mendalam mengenai Akatsuki ini dan benar-benar mengabaikan reaksi Hokage. Dia menghabiskan waktu kosongnya untuk mendapat lebih banyak informasi, menyusun aset-aset Akatsuki yang berhasil dia lacak, dan bahkan bergelut dengan barisan Kunoichi yang masih menganggap dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura. Lalu di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya yang sangat langka, Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto di warung Ichiraku.

Dia merasa agak bersalah saat melihat shinobi berambut pirang itu duduk menyempil di antara Sai dan Roku dari Ne (Sasuke tahu _codename_ 'Roku' dari Kakashi). Setidaknya salah satu dari keduanya adalah shinobi yang dikenal Naruto.

"Wah. Sasuke...? Berapa malam nggak tidur?"

Sasuke menyuruh Sai menyingkir agar dia bisa duduk di samping Naruto sebelum menjawab, "Siapa bilang aku tak bisa tidur!"

Naruto terbahak, "Mengaca-lah! Gaara bisa iri melihat lingkaran di bawah matamu..."

Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage.

Godaime Kazekage tahu Naruto Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dari peredaran informasi antara Temari dan kunoichi Konoha. Sakura pernah mengatakan soal itu, kalau tidak salah...

Ya, dan Tsunade bilang dia harus percaya pada _teman-temannya_!

Sai menyodok sikunya dengan sengaja, Sasuke mendelik kesal tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri…?"

"Ah. Setidaknya aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Nggak seperti seseorang."

"Baguslah. Aku tak sabar menunggu saat Kyuubi menguasaimu. Coba apa Kau bisa _tidur nyenyak_…"

"Hati-hati dengan omonganmu, Sasuke. Bahkan Uchiha paling kuat sekalipun akan tunduk pada kekuatan Bijuu."

"Bisa menyombongkan diri, tapi ketakutan saat kekuatan itu keluar...? Hn, aku kagum padamu, Uzumaki."

Walau tahu benar Sasuke memberikan nada meremehkan padanya, Naruto malah tertawa keras. Sasuke menggeleng pada asisten Teuchi yang menawarinya menu baru, lalu berkata, "Yakin?"

"Hmm?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dari atas mangkuk ramennya yang ketiga, "Yakin masalah apa?"

"Mereka," dia menunjuk Sai dengan jempol, dan Roku dengan dagu, "Sampai kapan Kau tahan begini terus?"

Naruto menghabiskan sisa ramennya dengan berisik sebelum menjawab, "Mereka dua ANBU terlatih yang _nggak_ bakal menciumku dengan tiba-tiba," Naruto mengabaikan ekspresi Sasuke dan menunjuk Sai, "Kecuali Sai. Mungkin. Tapi kupikir dia pasti minta ijin dulu."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat ANBU yang dimaksud seakan menilai sesuatu, Sai balas memandangnya lalu berkata keras, "Oh. Ada apa ini? Capek dengan perempuan, Sasuke-kun? Sekarang Kau mengincar pemuda?"

Naruto terbahak, "Hentikan, Sai. Dia siap membunuhmu, lihat?."

Tapi Sai mengabaikan anjuran Naruto, "Kau tak pernah cerita dia _pernah_ menciummu? Apa itu dari bibir ke bibir atau cuma saling menempel..."

"Hmm...," Naruto memasang tampang berpikir,"...waktu itu—"

Roku memotong, "Benarkah...?"

Naruto menggeram, "Ya. Tapi Sasuke pencium payah, dia—"

"...apa kalian _homo_?"

Dua kepala menyahut serentak, "_NGGAK_!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan berang, "Aku cerita begini untuk mempermalukan Sasuke! Juga karena dia belum memberikan penjelasan apapun sejak saat itu. Memangnya aku apa? Kantong birahi?"

"Aku setuju soal itu, karena Kau... _sexy_,"

Naruto mengabaikan Sai, dia menatap Sasuke, "Nah? Kalau _nggak _salah... tadi Kau

bmenyangkal Roku soal statusmu yang bukan hom—"

"Kau juga menyangkalnya 'kan? Lagipula ciuman itu cuma reaksi spontan!"

Naruto melambaikan sumpitnya hingga tetesan ramen mendarat di hidung Sasuke, "Menurutku lebih ke _reaksi homo_."

Sasuke menendang tulang kering Sai saat yang bersangkutan berdehem riang, "Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?"

Semua kepala menatap Sasuke, bahkan dua asisten Teuchi dan Ayame (yang wajahnya merona).

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memberi kalimat hiburan bukanlah hobiku..."

Sasuke menatap sisa kuah ramen di mangkuk Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum ledakan tawa terdengar dari tiap sudut di kedai Ichiraku. Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang tidak ikut merasakan euforia tersebut.

"Uchiha, 'nak...," Teuchi yang sempat memasang tampang shock selama debat masalah 'ciuman' berlangsung, sekarang memasang ekspresi antara geli dan kasihan pada Sasuke, "Aku tahu kalian berteman baik, dan sudah kupikirkan mengenai hal ini sejak lama. Walau termasuk generasi tua tapi aku bukanlah orang kolot. Hubungan kalian yang seperti itu menurutku—"

"Teuchi-san. Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak membutuhkan komentar dari generasi tua."

Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke dan memasang tampang penuh perhatian, "Sasuke. Aku turut berduka atas histeria fans-mu kalau mendengar masalah ini."

Sasuke menekan dahi dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bergumam tajam, "Aku tahu siapa yang harus kubunuh kalau _mereka_ tahu masalah ini," dan menambahkan dalam hati; k_enapa Naruto harus menceritakannya di warung ramen?_

-ii-

Menurut Uchiha Sasuke, Konohagakure no sato adalah wilayah dengan pertumbuhan gosip yang sangat pesat. Sebagai seorang dengan rasionalitas tinggi dan martabat yang bisa dipertanggungkawabkan, Sasuke jarang sekali termakan kabar negatif dari para kolega ninja-nya dan dia berharap rekan-rekannya juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama mengenai dirinya. Karena itulah, duapuluhempat jam sejak insiden warung ramen itu, Sasuke berharap semua akan selesai jika dia pura-pura tak tahu.

Tapi mungkin pemikiran seperti itu akan lebih mudah kalau dia tidak memiliki sekumpulan fans obsesif dan lawan politik di gerombolan para petinggi Jounin. Walau begitu, bagaimanapun caranya Sasuke harus tidak mau tahu.

Oleh karena itulah saat ini dia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Akatsuki dan Godaime Hokage.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membahas Akatsuki, bukan konseling mengenai apakah aku homo atau tidak."

Tsunade menatap balik Sasuke dari meja kerjanya. Sasuke tak perlu sharingan hanya untuk menerjemahkan arti tatapan dan sikap tubuh wanita itu.

"Ya," Tsunade tersenyum, "Yaa... aku tahu, Uchiha. Hanya memastikan apakah isu itu benar."

"Anda tak akan bisa jadi pemimpin secara utuh kalau selalu memastikan gosip-gosip kecil, _Hokage-sama_."

Sasuke heran sekali karena Tsunade kembali tersenyum.

"Nah. Apa lagi yang mau Kau bahas soal Akatsuki? Kupikir laporanmu mengenai mereka sudah sangat lengkap," Tsunade menunjuk segepok buku dan gulungan di bawah mejanya, "...dan aku belum sempat membaca semuanya. Kau perlu meningkatkan ketrampilan dalam memanajemen laporan, Sasuke. Buatlah dengan lebih singkat."

"Kalau Anda _sempat_ membaca semuanya. Pasti tak akan bilang begitu," Sasuke mendengus jengkel sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekarang kutanya, apa Anda tahu isu soal _Gobi Jinchuuriki_ yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki? Atau jangan-jangan hanya isu soalku saja yang sampai ke ruangan Hokage?"

Tsunade memberi gerakan asal-asalan bahwa dia sudah tahu mengenai hal itu dan berkata, "Aku punya sumber terpercaya yang bisa memberi jaminan kalau Akatsuki tak akan ikut campur dalam urusan Konoha," ketika Sasuke memasang tampang curiga, Tsunade menambahkan, "J_iraiya_."

Walaupun Sasuke tidak terlalu menghargai Sennin mesum itu tapi dia punya alasan khusus untuk percaya.

"Tapi kita belum tahu tujuan mereka—"

Tsunade mengangkat tangan, menyuruhnya diam. Dia mengambil gulungan tertentu dari laci meja, membukanya, melakukan segel dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas gulungan yang dimaksud. Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah buku muncul dari balik asap yang mengepul.

"Sasuke, aku punya permintaan," Tsunade menyuruh Sasuke mendekat untuk mengambil buku dari segel gulungan, "Pelajari ini, jangan biarkan orang lain melihat; hancurkan begitu Kau selesai mempelajarinya. Jangan tanya-tanya sekarang, bacalah dulu!"

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada sampulnya dan bergumam, "Catatan... perjalanan?"

"Milik Jiraiya," Tsunade menambahkan dengan penegasan, "Aku memberimu wewenang untuk melakukan kegiatan _apapun_ setelah membaca catatan itu."

"Apapun?"

Tsunade mengangguk, "Apapun... kecuali, tentu saja, mengkhianati Konoha."

-ii-

"Kau menyerang dua ANBU dari Ne dan menyuruhku kabur dari Konoha. Apa itu berarti kita kawin lari?"

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto sambil menghindari kunai yang dilempar pasukan ANBU di belakang mereka.

"Kusarankan; tutup matamu."

"Aahh, Sasuke... saat ini bukan waktu—"

"Diam dan lakukan!"

Seluruh pasukan yang mengejar mereka langsung terpuruk di tanah begitu Naruto membuka matanya lagi.

"Mereka memang menyebalkan," Naruto menatap tubuh-tubuh di hadapan mereka dengan putus asa, "...tapi kuharap Kau punya alasan yang lebih bagus dari itu, Sasuke. Kau baru saja membawa lari Jinchuuriki... tunggu, Kau baru saja menculikku!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto menuding histeris, "HEBAT! Kali ini Tsunade-baachan jadi punya alasan kuat untuk membunuhmu!"

"Dia tak akan membunuh orang yang sudah bersedia melakukan misi merepotkan untuknya. Kecuali, dia munafik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memberi tanda agar mereka segera pergi dari situ.

"Dia menyuruhku menggantikan peran ANBU Ne milik Danzo dan membawamu keluar dari Konoha."

Naruto nyaris terjatuh dari dahan pohon, "Ap—apaaa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Tak perlu kuulang."

Baru saja Sasuke menutup mulutnya, ada berbagai gerakan di sekitar mereka. Naruto mengerem tepat sebelum menubruk punggung Sasuke dan melihat dari balik punggungnya; Sakura, berdiri tegap dengan baju tempur lengkap. Di belakangnya ada Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Lee, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Semua memakai seragam Jounin masing-masing. Sasuke segera mengaktifkan sharingan dan menyuruh tetap Naruto di belakang punggungnya dengan satu gerakan isyarat.

"Whoaa...," Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gestur menyerah, "Jangan pakai mangekyou! Aku bisa repot kalau harus membawa enam tubuh sekaligus!"

"Tsunade-shisou memberitahu tigabelas Jounin mengenai masalah ini," ada irama kekecewaan dari nada Sakura, "...dan beliau meminta kami untuk mendukung gerakan kalian."

Sasuke menghentikan sharingannya, "Kalian telat selangkah."

"Mereka bukan 'telat selangkah', Sasuke-kun. Mereka berusaha agar Danzo-sama tidak curiga," sosok Sai nimbrung dari dahan terjauh, "Wow... Kau memukul bunshinku kelewat keras. Punya dendam padaku?"

Sasuke mengabaikannya, dia masih menatap Sakura, "Kau bilang tigabelas... Siapa saja?"

"Kami semua," Sakura memandang sekitar, "Lalu Hinata, Tenten, Shino, dan Chouji."

"_Hn_, sampaikan saranku pada Hokage: lain kali kurangi jumlah shinobi yang _harus_ tahu."

Tapi tak seorang pun mendengarkannya; Iruka dan Naruto sudah mulai mengobrol serius bersama Shikamaru dan Lee sementara Kakashi memberi tanda pada yang lain untuk berkumpul di sekitarnya. Menolak untuk bersikap 'tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan', Sasuke ikut berkerumun di lingkaran yang dibuat Kakashi.

"Sasuke dan Naruto tak butuh pengawalan," Kakashi mulai bicara setelah Naruto, Iruka, Lee, dan Shikamaru ikut bergabung, "Tugas kita hanya memastikan tak ada shinobi Konoha yang menghalangi mereka, dan mencegah Oinin mengumpulkan informasi," dia menunjuk Naruto, "Gunakan Henge! Sasuke, Kau juga. Lalu menginaplah di perbatasan selatan Hi. Banyak penginapan di sana. Kiba dan Hinata akan mengikuti kalian jadi jangan serang mereka."

Kakashi melihat wajah-wajah shinobi di hadapannya selama beberapa saat seakan mengharap intervensi atau saran. Tapi ternyata tidak ada. Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang, "Sekarang saatnya perpisahan," Kakashi memandang Sasuke dan Naruto, "Dariku: kita mungkin akan bertemu sebagai musuh. Jangan menahan diri kalau terpaksa harus melawanku—"

Tapi Naruto menyelanya, "Apa maksudmu? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Semua kepala, kecuali Naruto, memandang Sasuke.

"Dia belum tahu? Kupikir Kau sudah memberitahunya? Tsunade-shisou bilang Kau sudah memberitahu Naruto!"

Sasuke tidak memandang Sakura saat menjawab, "Butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya mengerti, dan aku tak punya waktu selama itu."

"Jangan mulai lagi," Sakura menghela nafas berat sambil memijit dahinya dengan prihatin saat Naruto hendak membalas kalimat Sasuke, "Yang bisa kukatakan adalah: jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Pasti akan sulit sekali menemui kalian setelah ini... Aku agak _nggak_ setuju dengan ide Tsunade-shisou!"

Kakashi bergumam menambahkan, "Tapi Kau tak bisa mencelanya."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, "Ya. Benar."

Ino berdehem rendah dari samping Sakura dan berkata, "Aku _nggak_ ngerti kenapa Sasuke yang harus menemanimu, Naruto. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada Sakura..."

Semua orang mengernyit dan menunggu kalimat lain dari Ino yang tak pernah keluar; lalu giliran Shikamaru bicara, "Yah. Perjalanan kalian akan merepotkan. Hati-hatilah."

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Uchiha..."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak melempar pandangan tajam pada Neji yang menatapnya dengan tampang luar biasa puas. Entah dengan maksud apa.

"Naruto. Aku—" Iruka membuka dan menutup mulutnya selama beberapa saat dan baru bersuara saat Kakashi menepuk bahunya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau juga, Sasuke..."

Kata-kata Lee tenggelam di balik tangisannya, tak seorangpun bisa menangkap kalimat Lee. Naruto memandangi Lee salama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Sasuke... apa ini berarti... kita pergi dari Konoha?"

Sasuke sedikit mengendikkan kepala yang menurutnya bisa diartikan sebagai 'ya'.

"Atas perintah Tsunade-baachan?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku Jinchuuriki. Keberadaanku bisa berarti untuk keseimbangan desa!"

Kali ini tak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Ada Kyuubi di dalam diriku. Kalian seharusnya mengurungku di sini. Setimpal dengan semua hal buruk yang sudah dilakukan Kyuubi pada Konoha."

Sasuke menggeram marah, "Kau sudah terima lebih dari cukup! Untuk apa mengorbankan diri untuk orang-orang yang menganggap dirimu monster?"

Tapi Sakura memotong amarah Sasuke, "Kami teman-temanmu, Naruto. Teman akan saling melindungi. Teman… tahu segalanya tentang dirimu dan masih menyukaimu," dia meraih lengan Naruto dan menepuknya pelan, "Teman tahu apa yang terbaik bagimu dan bagi komunitasnya!"

"Sakura-chan... membuatku terharu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Aku akan membuatmu menangis darah kalau jadi cerewet soal masalah ini dan tak mau bekerja sama setelah semua kerepotan yang harus kami kerjakan. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menghajar Sasuke karena belum menjelaskannya dulu padamu!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, tampak terkejut, lalu menguasai diri dengan segera, "Jadi aku harus _Henge _'kan? Gampang!" dia membentuk serangkaian segel tangan dan berubah wujud dalam kepulan asap. Begitu asap terakhir hilang, Sai bersiul pelan dan bergumam, "Kau tetap seksi dalam wujud apapun. Laki-laki maupun perempuan..."

Naruto menaruh kedua tangan di pinggulnya yang langsing dan meringis puas pada Sai. Rambutnya masih pirang, namun warna mata dan bentuk wajahnya samasekali berubah. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto tidak seharusnya meniru _fashion_ Sai. Lalu dia ingat kalau Naruto terkenal sebagai master _Oiroke no Jutsu_ jauh sebelum masuk timnya.

"Giliranmu, Sasuke!" Naruto berkedip genit, entah kenapa wajah Neji memerah.

Sasuke memilih wujud bapak-bapak normal dengan berewok tebal.

"Sense Henge mu payah!" Naruto berseru dengan lengkingan femininnya.

"Aku ayahmu. Jangan berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada ayahmu."

"Aku _nggak_ mau punya orangtua kusut begitu!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan berkata pada Kakashi, "Perintahmu cukup sederhana. Tak ada tambahan lain?"

"Tak ada... tunggu sebentar!" Kakashi serta merta menggaet pinggang Sakura, membuat kunoichi itu tersipu malu, "Aku pernah dengar gosip soal Kau dan Sakura... itu sebelum gosip, _ehm_, hubunganmu dengan Naruto."

Mata Sasuke, yang saat ini berwarna kecoklatan, mencari-cari Sai. Kakashi tak keberatan kalau harus menggotong satu shinobi yang kena Mangekyou 'kan?

"Sori Sasuke, Sakura jadi milikku. Hmph, aku tak harus minta ijin padamu tapi hal ini kuanggap perlu. Selain itu Kau meninggalkan dia untuk Naruto 'kan?"

Sasuke berkata pelan, sangat kalem, "Sakura. Cepat jelaskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Sakura meringis, memasang ekspresi minta maaf, "Bagaimana ya... kami bisa jadian berkat itu _sih_... Ah, tunggu! Oke, akan kujelaskan!"

Sasuke memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk kembali mengikutinya, menghiraukan tatapan tanya dari beberapa shinobi dan penjelasan-penjelasan lirih dari Sakura pada Kakashi.

-ii-

"Kupikir... pegawai itu curiga. Dia tampak tak percaya waktu Kau bilang aku putrimu..."

Naruto berjalan cepat di belakang Sasuke, mereka sedang mencari kamar nomor enambelas yang akan menjadi kamar mereka untuk dua hari kedepan.

"Mungkin dia kira aku selingkuhanmu... hahahaaa. Wajar saja karena kita masuk selarut ini."

Sasuke, tersenyum pun tidak. Mereka tidak mengalami kendala yang berarti sepanjang perjalanan hingga penginapan ini. Hanya bertemu beberapa Jounin Konoha yang pulang dari misi, tapi mereka tak mengenal keduanya—tentu saja.

Di awal perjalanan, Sasuke berjanji pada Naruto untuk menjelaskan misi jangka panjang level Kage dan rencana jangka pendek yang akan mereka lakukan, segera setelah masuk penginapan terdekat. Dia sudah sangat mengenal Naruto hingga tidak heran saat shinobi itu mulai memiliki gairah pada hal lain, bukan pada 'misi jangka panjang level Kage' mereka.

Sasuke berbelok di sudut dan membuka kunci kamar nomor enambelas. Dia membiarkan Naruto meluncur masuk lebih dulu, memasang kekkai genjutsu di pintu, baru kemudian menguncinya.

Naruto sudah duduk di atas satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu. Sasuke mengumpat keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah pesan ranjang ganda!"

"Kenapa Kau begitu peduli? Kita 'kan sudah sering berbagi matras saat misi!"

"...ya, aku ingat itu. Semua gara-gara kecerobohanmu. Setelah itu aku menyuruh semuanya membawa matras cadangan," Sasuke berharap dia berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Waktu itu... dia menanggap Naruto sebagai adik laki-lakinya. Sekarang dia tak begitu yakin bisa menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan...

"Tak perlu Henge lagi 'kan?" Sasuke melepas jutsunya dan berharap Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya dia juga perlu menghemat chakra. Tapi Naruto, entah berkat chakra Kyuubi atau memang dirinya punya maksud terselubung untuk menggoda Sasuke, masih mempertahankan wujudnya yang sekarang dan menguap.

"Hei, aku ngantuk."

"Tidur sana!"

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut namun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia berbaring telentang hingga hampir memenuhi seluruh ranjang.

Sasuke mengontrol pikirannya dengan membayangkan Lee yang memakai baju Kunoichi di pesta akhir tahun lalu, dan memilih tidur di sofa yang jauh lebih sempit. Ternyata cukup berhasil.

-ii-

Sasuke terbangun karena seseorang melihat terlalu dekat pada wajahnya. Dahinya nyaris bertubrukan dengan dagu Naruto saat dia bangun dengan grogi; Naruto baru saja mandi dan dia sudah dalam wujud aslinya.

"Aku berniat membangunkanmu. Mau mandi dulu? Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, dan sekarang hampir jam sembilan pagi," dia menambahkan saat Sasuke melihat keluar jendela yang terbuka, "...aku sudah pesan sarapan. Mereka akan mengantarnya ke sini."

-ii-

Kurang dari setengah jam kemudian, Naruto sudah duduk bersila di atas sofa yang semalam menajadi ranjang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke duduk di kursi bundar yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Akan kumulai dengan Akatsuki."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau belum pernah dengar tentang mereka?"

Gelengan singkat.

"Nah. Kau akan segera tahu karena merekalah misi jangka panjang kita. Mereka mengumpulkan Nuke-nin dan membuat persekutuan kerja yang tidak terikat politik. Awalnya kuklira mereka organisasi berbahaya yang berprinsip pada teror," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu, "Mungkin perbuatan mereka _akan_ menjurus pada teror. Tapi organisasi ini benar-benar menciptakan keseimbangan dunia shinobi di belakang layar."

"Sasuke. Kau jarang memuja sesuatu dan hal ini menakutkanku. Kau sepertinya suka dengan Akatsuki."

Sasuke berdecak meremehkan, "Kita. _Aku_. _Harus_ memuja karena akan memanfaatkan mereka... Godaime dan _Jiraiya_ sama-sama setuju kalau energi Bijuu menjadi topik utama akhir-akhir ini. Konoha bisa diserang dengan brutal oleh desa-desa non Jinchuuriki dalam kurun waktu... kurang dari dua tahun kalau menerima ide Danzo soal-Mu."

"Setahuku energi Bijuu dibagikan dengan adil untuk desa lain."

"Ya. Dan mereka memanfaatkan Jinchuuriki untuk mengendalikannya, sama dengan Konoha. Saat ini sudah enam Jinchuuriki yang jadi Nuke-nin dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Karena Akatsuki tak menunjukkan gerakan mencurigakan maka desa dengan Jinchuuriki yang tersisa akan semakin diawasi. Menurut Jiraiya, akan lebih mudah mengawasi organisasi sebesar Konoha daripada Akatsuki yang wujudnya masih simpang-siur."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

Sasuke diam lagi sebelum menjawab, "Dia Kazekage. Desanya akan baik-baik saja karena dia berada di garis depan."

"Aku tak bisa seyakin itu!" Naruto berseru geram, "Politik dan kebijakan-kebijakan konyol yang dihasilkan dari ideologi busuk! Aku bertaruh enam Jinchuuriki yang jadi Nuke-nin itu juga korban politik desa mereka! Tak ada Jinchuuriki yang diperlakukan dengan ba—" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan segera, tampak malu. Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Kalau untuk orang lain Kau bisa jujur, Naruto? Aku heran. Seharusnya Kau mengatakan itu di depan petinggi desa!"

"Apa akan ada perubahan kalau aku mengatakan isi hatiku di depan mereka?"

Sasuke menjawab, "_Selalu_ ada perubahan! Dengan begitu, aku bisa langsung mengajakmu jadi Nuke-nin tanpa beban Uchiha dan Jounin abdi desa."

"Kau hanya menghindari tugas, kalau begitu."

Naruto terbahak dan Sasuke memasang senyumannya yang sangat jarang itu.

"Jadi kita adalah Nuke-nin yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk mengawasi mereka? Wow, baru sekali ini kudapat misi keren. Pantas saja mereka memasangmu."

"_Mereka_...," Sasuke menerawang, "...sebenarnya hanya tigabelas shinobi yang dikatakan Sakura kemarin, Godaime, dan Jiraiya saja yang tahu mengenai ini. Seluruh Konoha benar-benar menganggap kita sudah jadi Nuke-nin, dan aku awalnya tak setuju karena Godaime menggunakanmu. Akatsuki mungkin dengan senang hati menerima Uchiha, tapi kesetiaan Uchiha untuk Konoha bisa jadi tanda tanya bagi mereka. Dengan membawamu, mereka tak mungkin menolakku."

Naruto bergerak-gerak dari tempat duduknya selama beberapa saat. Lalu dia bergumam pelan, "Orang-orang Konoha... akan benar-benar mengira kita berdua punya hubungan khusus. Mereka bisa saja bergosip kalau Kau membawaku kabur karena sudah dipisah—"

"Bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu? Sekarang akan kuceritakan misi jangka pendek kita; meraih kepercayaan Akatsuki agar kita bisa masuk..."

"Sasuke, aku punya ide untuk itu. Coba bandingkan denganmu, lebih efektif mana—"

Sasuke berhenti bicara, mendengarkan.

"Kalau mereka tanya kenapa kita jadi Nuke-nin, beri jawaban sesuai gosip yang beredar di Konoha."

Sasuke mendengus keras-keras.

"Hanya karena pernah menciummu sekali, bukan berarti aku punya perasaan khusus padamu, Naruto," walau dalam hati Sasuke turut mempertimbangkan ide itu, "...dan aku masih suka melihat perempuan."

Naruto melakukan segel Henge dan kembali dalam wujud perempuannya lagi.

"Lebih suka kalau aku begini?"

Sasuke menelan ludah sekali, "PAKAI BAJUMU!"

"Responmu itu berlebih— _ck_, oke. Aku _nggak_ mau kalau harus seharian berada dalam pengaruh genjutsu," lalu dengan bunyi 'poof' pelan Naruto kembali ke wujudnya semula, "Aku masih belum terima alasan 'bersimpati' atas reaksi—ciumanmu itu, Sasuke. Karena... aku menyukaimu... NAH, sudah kukatakan! Itu kejujuranku yang entah ke-berapa padamu!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang jendela. Sasuke bisa melihat pipi, leher, dan telinga Naruto mulai memerah. Dia juga merasakan tengkuknya sendiri memanas.

Disini, sekarang, Naruto membuat atmosfer di antara mereka jadi tak mengenakkan, _lagi_.

Sasuke merasa harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk saling canggung—dan dia? Naruto? Saling canggung?

"Lihat kemari."

Naruto bergeming.

"Naruto, lihat aku. Lihat mataku. Coba nilai sendiri apa aku benar-benar jujur padamu."

Pelan-pelan, Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku masih suka melihat perempuan. Aku bukan homo."

Naruto nyaris mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kalau Sasuke tidak mengangkat tangan kanan, menyuruh untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Tapi aku suka padamu. Inilah yang membuatku bingung. Aku suka padamu bukan sebagai rekan kerja. Bukan sebagai saudara. Bukan sebagai teman. Aku... ingin menyukaimu lebih daripada itu," Sasuke masih menatap mata biru Naruto. Binar biru penuh keraguan itulah yang membuatnya ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di hatinya, "Kedengarannya menjijikkan dan sangat steril untuk masa depan keturunanku. Itulah yang membuatku menahan diri. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi sejak peristiwa di bar Iwa. Aku bukan homo, aku berharap Kau bukan homo. Tapi aku menyukaimu."

Mereka saling mendiamkan. Sangat lama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto bicara dengan suara parau, "Separuh kalimatmu kedengarannya seperti kalimat Sai. Hanya bagian 'aku bukan homo' saja yang bukan Sai."

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar, "Tapi aku menyukaimu bukan karena nafsu. Beda dengannya."

"Oh. Bisa kulihat itu."

Lalu Naruto meluncur maju dan menciumnya. Awalnya ragu, tapi Sasuke bisa menggendalikan reaksi kekagetannya dengan sangat baik. Dia menerimanya pelan-pelan, mencoba bertahan dari posisinya agar tidak jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Setelah rasanya berjam-jam kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan diri; Naruto menyeringai, Sasuke membalas dengan seringai yang sama walau masing-masing tampak kehabisan nafas. Kedua tangan Sasuke masih di pangkuannya, kedua tangan Naruto ada di sisi-sisi kepala Sasuke. Ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan...

Ketika liur Naruto menetes di atas tangan Sasuke, mereka memutuskan sudah saatnya merubah posisi.

Sasuke mengelap punggung tangannya di pipa celana dan mengawasi Naruto kembali ke sofa. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu Sasuke berdiri sambil bergumam keras, "Aku pergi dulu," dan menambahkan keterangan seperlunya pada Naruto yang keheranan, "aku mau menghajar Kiba. Dia pasti menyuruh Hinata merusak barrier genjutsuku."

-ii-

..

**-OMAKE-**

"_**Jadi, itu hanya misiiii?"**_

..

_Duaratus meter sebelum meninggalkan batas wilayah negara Hi_

Mereka baru akan keluar dari jalan utama menuju jalur setapak di hutan saat Naruto mengajak Sasuke berputar arah.

"Kenapa? Jauh lebih cepat lewat jalan ini—,"

"_Shh_... Sasuke, diam dan ikuti aku."

Sasuke bergeming. Sudah dua hari lebih dia berjalan tanpa istirahat gara-gara status baru mereka. Walaupun ninja, tapi dia tetaplah manusia biasa, bukan manusia khusus dengan chakra Bijuu yang besar!

"_Nggak_ mau. Berputar saja sendiri!" dia berusaha tidak mendengarkan bisikan paksa Naruto. _Memang kenapa dengan ninja Iwa? Dia tidak takut!_

Tapi di depannya _memang _ada dua ninja Iwa, dan dua ninja itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka.

"Bisakah Kau diam dan menurut padaku, sekali saja!" Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas Naruto di dekat telinganya, "...lari! Cepat! Percayalah, mereka punya banyak teman. Kita nanti bisa mengundang perhatian Oinin Konoha!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Tangkap yang berambut pirang! Dia pencurinya!" dan bisa melihat belasan shinobi dengan pelindung kepala bersimbol Iwagakure muncul dari lembah terdekat.

"Mencuri—apa yang Kau curi dari mereka!"

Naruto terbahak, mendorong Sasuke agar lari menjauh sambil berkata dalam upaya menahan tawa, "Kau lupa pernah mematahkan lengan shinobi yang _eeh_... diperban itu?" dia mengerling ke belakang, kepada pengejar mereka, "Dia sebenarnya komplotan perampok. Pernah dengar perampok berkedok ninja dari Iwa 'kan?"

Walaupun belum pernah dengar, Sasuke membatin, _dia memilih tidak memikirkannya untuk saat ini_.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Curi. Dari. Mereka?"

"Cih, _hanya_ barang-barang yang mereka curi. Pencuri meneriaki pencuri, hah!"

"Dia shinobi yang membelikanmu sake di bar—"

Naruto tersenyum, "Yaa... Tak kusangka Kau mengingatnya, Sasuke."

"Jadi itu misi?"

Naruto megangguk, "Kami dapat informasi kalau beberapa di antara mereka punya ketertarikan khusus pada laki-laki muda. Yah, karena itu... mereka memasangku karena nggak ada yang mau peran jadi _homo_—"

Sasuke nyaris tersandung akar pohon, "—_kami_? _Mereka_?" mengabaikan teriakan di belakang, mereka terus berlari, sesekali melompati dahan terdekat.

"Ti m_ku_, Sasuke! Kiba, Neji, lalu... siapa _ya_... kalau _nggak_ salah; Lee. Aku tak pernah tahu. Tugasku hanya jadi eksekutor, yang lain jadi pengawas."

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke samar-samar bisa melihat Neji, dalam _Hengenojutsu_, melerai dirinya dan si perampok yang menjilat telinga Naruto. Berbagai kepanikan, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kondisi mereka saat ini, mulai bermunculan di pikiran Sasuke;_ bukan hanya Naruto saja yang melihatnya dalam wujud begitu? Ada ninja Konoha lain yang melihatnya dalam kondisi hilang kendali? Itukah sebabnya Neji memasang ekspresi puas saat rapat terakhirnya dengan para Jounin?_

Sasuke berhenti berlari. Naruto yang dua langkah ada di depannya ikut berhenti dan menoleh dengan tampang ingin tahu; Sasuke sudah memunggunginya dan berkata tenang—jauh lebih tenang daripada saat mengabaikan anjuran Naruto tadi, "Aku masih merasa, lewat jalan tadi jauh lebih dekat."

Naruto menepuk dahinya saat Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan. Sepertinya Sasuke telah berniat dengan sepenuh hati untuk menghabisi orang yang membuatnya kelihatan konyol di hadapan Lee, Kiba, dan lebih dari itu... Neji.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan shinobi Konoha mengenai perang dingin di antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji, mencakup hal-hal kekanakan tentang ketenaran dan nama keluarga. Tapi yang terpenting bagi Naruto untuk saat ini adalah; mencegah Sasuke mencetak kasus pembunuhan pertamanya dalam daftar Nukenin Konoha.

..

**A/N:**

_Thanks_ atas review, _feedbacks_, _alerts_, dan _fave_-nya…. Entah apa jadinya fict ini tanpa itu semua ^^.

Oh, ya... ada hint Sakura-Kakashi di sini; _just because_ _I lurves that couple!_

-_sidekick_- SaiXNaruto karena Kishimoto sendiri yang membuatnya begitu *p

Tambahan:

Menurut pendapat pribadi; Akatsuki itu mirip C****tial Be**g di G**D*M 00 (_Hurray_, CB!). Saya menyesal Kishimoto membuat karakter para Nukenin di Akatsuki sebagai karakter 'langsung buang'. Dia bisa mengembangkan cerita yang lebih _awesome_ dengan mengesampingkan pilihan itu (sekali buang, _red_). Yah, tapi apalah diriku? Hanya sekedar _fans_ yang tak punya pengalaman ORIGINAL _story-teller_. _Shame, shame..._

Atas dasar pikiran tersebut; maafkan hamba yang dengan seenaknya memasukan duo _shounen _spektakuler sepanjang sejarah Shounen Manga (lebaii) ke dalam pelukan organisasi penjahat ter-_absurd_ keduasepanjang serialisasi Sh****nJ**p (penjahat ter-_absurd_ pertama dalam serial Sh****nJ**p adalah Y*g*mi Rai** di _D**th N*te_).

Saya hanya terlalu cinta ide Akatsuki mengenai konsep 'perdamaian' mereka!

Nah. Bagaimana?

Review-kan pendapat Anda!


End file.
